Storge Love
by Hallconen
Summary: ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?, ¿Qué un aliado es un gran ventaja en el Nuevo mundo?; Tan solo espera que dos piratas del Northblue se conozcan tan bien hasta que sus lazos sean irrompibles; Law x Sanji. * Post-PunkHazard Dressrosa
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Storge Love

**Tiempo:** Después de Punk-hazard pero antes de Dressrosa

**Pareja:** Lawsan

**Tipo:** one-shot?... mejor 2 shots

**PD;** Todo esto solía ser un Drabble, luego paso a un one-shot y en una semana de empeño se hizo esto, ya no había marcha atrás, Es la primera vez que coloco el Rated M no solo por culpa de Sanji y sus palabrotas, sino por cierto cirujano que pone las cosas intensas;

**+++H+++**

**I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time**

**+++H+++**

Miles de veces había visitado la agradable enfermería de Tony, pero cuando Trafalgar estaba en turno inmediatamente la habitación se sentían incomoda, tensa, más cerrada de lo normal y la esencia del algodón de azúcar que el reno guardaba estratégicamente se reemplazó por un aroma usual a de algún desinfectante.

Tras la pelea en PunkHazard la mayoría de los Mugiwaras presentaban heridas gracias a todos los sucesos desde su llegada, Y era el turno del cocinero de esperar al cirujano en la enfermería, puesto que el reno tenía su propio consultorio montado en el muelle, donde recibía a cualquier marine que necesitase alguna sanación.

Trafalgar se apoyaba del expediente médico que el mismo Chopper elaboro desde hace 2 años, y por ello el peli-negro se daba la molestia de actualizar el historial por medio se básicas preguntas. Aunque no necesitaba nada de ello ya que el único problema del rubio era una pierna con peligro de despedazarse por completo.

Al remangar su pantalón, quitarse los zapatos y abrigo, el rubio tomo asiento en la tibia cama mientras observaba como el peli-negro abandonaba el escritorio para tomar una silla y colocarse cerca de su paciente, el silencio era un poco incómodo puesto que el cirujano no le cuestionaba de su estado, sino que esperaba que Sanji hablara sobre su problema.

El cocinero no fue directo al punto, sino que narro un poco sobre como un vice-almirante se interpuso en su camino y su batalla revivió una vieja herida.

-Si…tuve una batalla con un tal Vergo, el maldito hirió a la pobre marine, eso no se lo perdonare nunca, lástima que no lo volví a ver- apretó uno de sus puños jurándose internamente que en algún momento tendría sus asuntos resueltos en otra batalla.

-El ya no es un problema- Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al tan solo recordar cómo fue que dejó el cuerpo desbaratado del oficial de la familia Donquixote mientras se perdían entre los escombros de fábrica.

Aunque dejando de lado sus problemas, el peli-negro se empeñó en revisar el verdadero problema de su aliado, puesto que siendo un Mugiwara, el rubio era alguien vital en el plan, un plan donde las piezas estaban del todo saludables y disponibles para luchar contra el afamado Shichibukai.

-¿Una pierna totalmente rota?, no es como para hacer una cirugía, una sanación con una larga temporada será suficiente, Tony-ya dijo que no necesitaba hablar sobre la alimentación ya que era tu prioridad-

Sanji levanto su pierna derecha para apoyarla en una de las rodillas del cirujano, era algo incómodo, pero siendo ordenes tenía que seguirlas para escapar lo más pronto posible de la habitación.

Las manos frías del cirujano rozaban toda su pierna expuesta, sus dedos eran sutiles al recorrer su piel, pero su constante atención era para que la medicación (en este caso, un ungüento casero) surtiera un efecto profundo en la piel del cocinero, el espeso liquido paso de ser una masa cristalina a introducirse a su piel como simple agua que se filtraba en la tierra; El constante tacto de las manos del cirujano sobre él, le brindaba un gran alivio y un placer que le ayudaba a olvidar todo el estrés que sus próximas peleas le implicarían.

El cocinero yacía por poco y totalmente acostado en la cama, tan solo faltaba un poco para sus brazos le dejaran desfallecer sobre la suave almohada, sus ojos también cooperaban con la calma que la atención que el peli-negro le daba, puesto que el rubio no recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que gozo una visita al médico.

Los movimientos circulares, en su mayoría enfocados en masajear el hueso frontal, se desplazaban de arriba abajo, pero su alivio se volvía más intenso cuando los nudillos del cirujano parecían presionarse al llegar a su tobillo, un lugar donde el estrés del oji-azul suele concentrarse; la respiración en voz alta del rubio no pasó desapercibida por el talentoso masajista, quien parecía llevar a cabo sus acciones con verdadera intensión; aunque en instantes, Sanji libero un suspiro que se traducido más en un gemido, y tales "suspiros" se volvieron constantes cuando las manos morenas pasaron a las planta de su pie, sus talones recibían gran atención de los milagrosos movimientos que elaboraban ambas de sus manos, Tal vez para el rubio ese era su punto de apoyo y con lo que realmente recibían golpes sus enemigos, pero Law provoco que se invocara un tipo de alivio, ligereza y debilidad en ambas de sus piernas, mientras su torso se levantaba entre cada arcada de disfrute, ambas de sus manos pálidas se sostenían del edredón y sus cabellos cubrían un poco de su ojo izquierdo pero aunque Sanji se perdiera en la atención que el Capitán le daba, el pobre ya había perdido su lucha para evitar verse tan vulnerable frente a un nuevo y temporal nakama; El mismo sabía que no era normal que otro hombre lo tratase así, pero la sutileza de su propósito lo domino, permitiéndole a Trafalgar percatarse como las armas de cocinero también eran la zona más accesibles, el peli-negro no podía borrar su sutil sonrisa mientras su paciente yacía boca arriba y su vista bloqueada por sus mechones dorados.

'_A qué zona del NorthBlue perteneces?'_ se preguntaba tal sanador, era notable que las facciones de ambos eran totalmente diferentes, externas como internas, la infancia del Cirujano no era tan clara, solo permanecían fragmentos de su lugar de origen, su estado económico y como era que vivía. A pesar de que dudas como estas se presentaban en su mente pero no pasaban de su lengua, por ahora sus ojos y manos se mantenían ocupados en darle toda la atención necesaria a su paciente; anteriormente el espadachín también había sido su paciente, la apariencia del peli-verde para Law, era bastante testaruda, desconfiada y muy pendiente de sus decisiones, y el cirujano no se equivocaba en lo absoluto, el primero al mando de los Mugiwaras no dijo nada acerca de fracturas, cortes o si el veneno llego a él, en cambio, el hombre del haramaki solicito silencio por parte del médico en turno para que pudiera dormir en la cómoda cama que el reno siempre le tenía disponible ya que solo dijo algo como "_Estoy cansado de correr_".

Los ronquidos del espadachín no eran nada decentes como para contemplar cuantas horas planeaba quedarse y hacer esperar a los demás, por lo que al momento de reusarse a salir, El Capitán de los piratas del corazón utilizo un pequeño "Room" para reemplazar el cuerpo del peli-verde por el siguiente invitado, por lo que recibió a un chico rubio algo perplejo sobre su traslación al interior de la enfermería.

El breve retroceso del peli-negro evitaba que escuchara las palabras de su paciente, quien por ahora pedía que no continuase más; los ojos-grises se posaron sobre el rubio quien trataba de alejar su pie de él, mientras le señalaba que toco una zona que no sabía que también había sido afectada por su anterior batalla.

Perplejo, Law volvió a tocar toda la planta del pie, buscando por la zona que el rubio refutaba por que no fuera vuelta a tocar, ante sus dedos no había protesta, bajando un poco a zona distal, el rostro del rubio, quien se sentó y dio la cara al cirujano, pendiente de sus acciones, se notaba en su rostro cuando Law tocaba esa zona en especial.

El cocinero lo describió como una fuerte punzada que se recorría desde la planta del pie hasta su espalda, donde su corazón reaccionaba y provocaba que se retorciera de dolor. El peli-negro, desconcertado por el nuevo síntoma, se dio a la tarea de terminar su tratamiento con la supuesto pierna rota; después de su masaje la extremidad estaba lo bastante tranquila como para aplicar el vendaje y usar al menos una fina capa de yeso para que la recuperación del hueso no fuera anormal, y tal apoyo para su sanación era algo que realmente molestaba al rubio, ya que Zoro le daría una buena batalla verbal por quedarse como peso muerto.

Las indicaciones del cirujano fueron las mismas que las que Tony le mencionaría en esa situación, pero rápidamente se olvidó de la seria fractura para pasar a algo que perturbo un poco al peli-negro y confundió a su acompañante.

Tras observar como el oji-gris se alejaba de el mencionando algunas ordenes como "Quítate la camisa y recuéstate" mientras dejaba su abrigo y sombrero en el perchero de la entrada, permitiéndole a su paciente ver su desordenado cabello que llegaba a caer un poco en sus ojos donde la sombra tenebrosas alrededor de sus orbes se aclaraba un poco; Al retirar su cómodo abrigo, una camisa amarilla de mangas negras era lo que le protegía de la sofocante temperatura de la habitación, al volver junto a la cama, Law remango sus mangas hasta sus codos y acerco una mesa metálica con ruedas al lado del mueble; aunque todo esto sucedía en silencio, el nerviosismo en el rostro del cocinero era notable y ejercía un poco más de presión sobre el mientras su calor corporal era más intenso.

La única vez que fue obligado a recostarse antes de un proceso médico, Kureha lo atendió de una manera bastante brusca, por ello crecía su temor a las visitas con el inofensivo reno de nariz azul, puesto que era de esperarse el mismo trato por ser el alumno de la anciana.

El bloqueo a la realidad por parte de Blackleg no era lo suficientemente intenso como dejar pasar desapercibido el gran manto azul que rodeo a ambos; Era otro de esos susodichos "Room" que cubrió solo la habitación, y estando en lo posición del cocinero esa no era una buena señal, si el peli-negro pretendía desmembrarlo, tendría que defender a pesar de solo poder usar su pierna izquierda.

-Respira profundamente, cierra los ojos si quieres, al fin y al cabo podrás verlo- Sus indicaciones le plantaban más miedo y también el amenazador bisturí en su mano derecha.

Sin dudarlo, Sanji sello sus ojos para evitar ver como el instrumento se acercaba a su pecho, debía admitir que temblaba al esperar que el filo helado del acero le tocara, sin embargo, nada sucedió, nada que le brindara dolor.

La mano izquierda del moreno se apoyaba en su estómago, aunque fuera algo incómodo, el oji-azul espero a que el cirujano terminara su propósito; y eso fue en el momento que el único tacto entre ellos acabo, seguido de un peso que cayo bruscamente sobre la mesa que anteriormente Law acerco.

El rubio hizo caso de su curiosidad al abrir sus ojos y levantarse tan solo para observar lo que el Capitán obtuvo.

_´Mi…¿¡Mis pulmones?!´_ la exclamación interior del rubio era totalmente visible al exterior, su boca cuadrada del impacto, denotaba perplejidad, puesto que era obvio preguntarse cómo era que seguía vivió si eso estaba afuera de él;

-La Reflexología no miente, por lo que tus pulmones muestran señas de estar contaminados… necesitaba extraerlos y purificar las ramificaciones- Su voz penetrante aún seguía calmada a pesar de apenas hace unos segundo había sostenido en sus manos un órgano aun funcional.

Los pulmones parecían funcionar, se contraían a media que el exhalaba, lo mismo que hacia su tórax al respirar profundamente; sinceramente nunca espero ver una parte fuera de su cuerpo y seguir en "perfectas" condiciones, puesto que al parecer el bloque transparente en el que se encontraba dentro lo mantenía en conexión a donde se supone que pertenecía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste expuesto al gas?- Las preguntas eran de esperarse a este punto de su diagnóstico.

Blackleg le explico cómo fue que _corrió kilómetros lejos de la explosión del __axolote_, de su esfuerzo para que todos _los marines pasaran las puertas hacia zonas más seguras_ y que _el vice-almirante por poco provoca que las puertas se cerrasen frente a él._

Sanji siempre creyó que si Chopper le daba un vistazo a sus pulmones, estos estarían totalmente deteriorados tras todos esos años de nicotina durante su niñez y adolescencia, sin embargo solo observaba un par "saludable" que sinceramente habían visto mejores días antes de PunkHazard.

Manchas violetas crecían minuto tras minuto.

Tras estilizar sus manos, Law tomo una jeringa y la encajo en un punto clave, donde el antídoto haría de las suyas para combatir el efecto petrificante del antiguo Smiley. El dueño de tal órgano siseaba ante el ardor del líquido recorriéndole, su respiración comenzó a bloquearse y parecía que el brebaje que el peli-negro ingreso en el, tenía resultado inmediatos.

Trafalgar sabía lo que sucedía puesto que rápidamente, este se acercó a un lado del rubio para tapar su boca y nariz evitando que el líquido que inserto en el escapara tan fácil;

-Mantente así, soporta lo más que puedas, estas expulsado el veneno de forma oral- Explico el moreno al momento apoyar al rubio en su sanación.

El líquido ardiente en su torax se mantenía a raya en su garganta, su Laringe y Faringe se mantenían bloqueadas mientras la solución liquida le ayudaba a purificarse; suerte para el cocinero que sus pulmones eran lo suficientemente fuertes y resistentes para esos procesos; mientras esperaban, el tacto tan cercano puso algo nervioso al oji-azul, quien evitaba verle directamente, por lo que centro su vista en sus activos pulmones; el proceso interior era algo intrigante, puesto que las manchas violetas que observo anteriormente ahora se debatían con un blanco puro que se mezclaba con el veneno y la mezcla empezaba a dirigirse a su garganta.

En el momento que su esfuerzo fue el suficiente, Law retiro sus manos del rostro del rubio para tenderle una cubeta donde podía depositar los restos del líquido toxico.

Trafalgar tomo su espacio sentándose en el escritorio del reno, tomando algunas notas y volviendo a vigilar la reacción del adquirido órgano.

-Recuéstate…Si en 30 minutos no hay efectos secundarios, podre darte de alta por el día de hoy-

Sanji solamente le miro de reojo y acepto el pequeño vaso de agua, algo que le ayudaría a lavar su mal sabor de boca, tras escupir el resto en la misma cubeta, se recostó en su lado izquierdo para observando al peli-negro.

Esos serían los minutos más largos que compartirían.

** ++H++ **

No sucedió nada fuera de lo normal, los resultados fueron efectivos y debía admitir que la compañía del moreno pasó de ser algo desconfiada e incomoda a alguien más familiar. Durante la espera de los efectos, ambos conversaron fluidamente en el momento en que el Supernova saco a flote el tema sobre sus lugares de origen, dejando a la luz algunas cosas que ambos compartían y sus desacuerdos.

Actualmente caminaban por una de las primeras islas en el trayecto a Dressrosa; entrar fue algo difícil por el hecho de que el pequeño Merry fue el único que podía escurriese entre las rocas y escombros que rodeaban la tenebrosa isla;

Eran horas de la madrugada, cerca de un amanecer, una buena hora para evitar algunos problemas matutinos en una extraña isla que no _tenían _datos algunos; La gran neblina era complementada por el suave caer de la nieve que aumentaba las dudas de ambos exploradores, pero el peli-negro parecía saber un poco más de su estado actual.

El cocinero vestía una larga gabardina negra y una bufanda blanca que bloqueaba su boca y nariz ayudándole a trasladarse entre la _dañina_ neblina fría, mientras que el Capitán de los piratas del corazón usaba su usual gorra, una gabardina sobre un suéter muy acogedor de color rojo y negro, junto con su típico pantalón de mezclilla con el estampado de manchas.

'_Es un caso perdido'_ La resolución del rubio acerca de su recolección de víveres era negativa desde su perspectiva, no había actividades económicas ni animales exóticos para cazarlos; Solo extraños edificios cónicos, rectangulares, hasta miles de calles sospechosas, esas eran la mayoría de las cosas que observo en su recorrido. Sin embargo, aunque él quisiera dar la vuelta y comunicar las noticias a la tripulación, no podía dejar al peli-negro solo, quien no había dejado de caminar, ya que _él sabía_ algo al respecto con la isla.

El ambiente grisáceo aumentaba los nervios del rubio ante las sospechas de que el aire fuero toxico, ya que muchos de los habitantes con los que topaba accidentalmente estaban bastante protegidos ante el clima. La caminata era larga y silenciosa; muy diferente a sus anteriores interacciones; el moreno había sido muy conversador con él, ambos mantenían algo de tacto como simples compañeros y la tensión del aire se había esfumado lo cual respaldo su confianza.

Avanzando lado a lado, conservaban su práctica para trasladarse por la nieve, aunque Trafalgar usaba unos zapatos ligeros en lugar de una botas, el Ouka avanzaba sin molestarse sobre ello.

La larga espera del rubio por saber el objetivo de su aliado se vio más complicado al momento en que Law le tomo del brazo seguido de una simple orden.

-No te muevas y no hables con nadie-.

Perplejo pero sin chistear al respecto, el oji-azul se mantuvo quieto a espaldas de la esquina del largo corredor donde el peli-negro se introdujo. Los silbidos del viento le brindaban escalofríos, seguido de suaves presencias que se trasladaban por el pueblo.

La espera le daría mucho de que pensar…

**++H++**

-No me sorprendió que Luffy lo tomara a la ligera- la firme mano del espadachín dejo reposar su copa de Sake en la barra del desayunador donde observaba a cierto rubio.

-Se ganó la confianza de todos después de contar como salvo a nuestro capitán- Argumento su compañero sin voltearle a ver, puesto que sus ojos no se despegaban de los bocadillos y bebidas que pronto repartiría en todo el barco.

-No puedo oponerme a sus intenciones, pero lo vigilare- Su mirada determinante podía ser sentida por el rubio ya que intencionalmente Zoro aumento su Haki haciéndole saber que era algo serio.

-Dormir no es vigilar, marimo~- Sanji ya había tratado de calmar al primer al mando desde que el peli-negro fue integrado a la tripulación, sin embargo el espadachín parecía un poco más preocupado a causa de que tal Capitán invertía su tiempo conversando con el cocinero "a solas" y a rondar por todo el barco para hacer algo de ejercicio.

"Tsk" fue lo único que emitió antes de darle un gran trago a la botella de sake y votar el pequeño vaso que no ayudaba a su sed, el cocinero a punto de terminar los tentempiés de los chicos, acomodaba poco a poco el orden de entrega en su confiable bandeja de plata.

-Estas invirtiendo mucho tiempo en él, no hagas algo más estúpido de lo normal- _'Y espero que él no te lastime'_ pensó, creyendo que un mínimo rezo no le ayudaría, todo dependía del rubio si hacia las decisiones correctas.

Al dejar al peli-verde, Sanji se dirigió donde del trio de graciosos jugaban infantilmente, _postres y dulces bebidas_ era lo que les correspondían, para ellos era necesario mucha azúcar que en instantes se esfumaban como energía; Después llegó el turno de las chicas recibieron _malteadas saludables_ _y beneficiarias_ para su piel, al oír los típicos 'gracias', el rubio aumento su paso y dejo los respectivos alimentos con los nakamas restantes sin comentar nada, desde el punto de vista de Brook, Franky y los Samuráis, una presencia apareció y se esfumo.

Pero su última parada era _quien _más ansiaba ver.

-¿Por qué necesitas una excusa para venir a mí?-

La voz seria del peli-negro fue inmediata tras abrir la puerta que daba al acuario, el cirujano empezó a sacar los libros preferidos de Robin para entretenerse lejos de todo el ruido de la superficie. Con ello Sanji se acostumbró a ver al médico sobre la alfombra y muchos de los libros a su alrededor abiertos en páginas específicas.

-Hago lo mismo para todos, no te creas especial- Respondió sin sentirse intimidado, camino elegantemente hasta donde el oji-gris y se arrodillo en el suelo para ofrecerle con ambas manos un plato hondo que contenía pequeñas pero múltiples esferas de masa glaseadas con miel.

-No hay devoluciones Trafalgar, quiero ver el plato limpio-

El chico de la gorra dejo de lado su libro en sus manos y tomo el platillo mientras su otra mano tomo la muñeca del tez blanca justo antes de que se retirara.

-Quédate-

_-´¿Cómo es que no puedo rechazarte?´- _La duda del cocinero era la más constante en cada uno de sus encuentros, sin embargo ya no recordaba cómo era que pasaron de una unión por alianza a algo…mas…personal.

Primero colegas, compañeros, nakamas y por ultimo… esto…

Blackleg se sentó cerca del chico, sus manos sostenían el tibio platillo y Law retomo su lectura, sin pensarlo más, el rubio tomo el pequeño tenedor de tres dientes y levanto una de las esferas suaves y rebosantes del líquido que nunca perecería. La boca del peli-negro esperaba que el alimento llegara por sí solo, y así sucedió.

El primer bocado era la parte que más le provocaba nervios, jamás en su vida había sentido temor al rechazo o la espera del caprichoso moreno, quien ya había rechazado ciertos ingredientes en todas sus comidas, sin embargo con tales negaciones, Sanji llego a descifrar el gusto del Capitán.

Bocado tras bocado continuaban entre la lectura del peli-negro, el alimento había sido un éxito y el rubio ya no podía ocultar su satisfacción, y tampoco el comensal.

Law entre cerro su libros y lo dejo aun lado de él, su miraba ahora se concentraba en el rostro de su acompañante, percatándose de la tierna sonrisa que Sanji emitía cada vez que le ofrecía otro bocado; Tras masticar lentamente el ultimo dulce, Trafalgar le tomo del brazo y le obligo a sentarse sobre él, los labios tibios del moreno llegaron al cuello del rubio y este solamente escondió su exaltación tratando de levantarse y-

**++H++**

-Vámonos Sanji-ya-

El brusco cambio de realidad le obligo a quedarse sin comentarios sobre la ausencia del capitán, el oji-azul le siguió el paso, obviamente sin saber dónde llegaría, su compañero le guiaba entre la suave tormenta de nieve y neblina tenebrosa.

Tras un tiempo pasaron de caminar por el pueblo hasta a un extraño "bosque"; En lugar de inmensos arboles vivientes, había rocas con formas similares que se distinguían en grandes cantidades, eran gigantes rocas verticales de colores rojizos que abrían un pequeño camino que dirigía al supuesto sureste de la isla (según la orientación del cocinero), la neblina era más intensa y solo eran visibles ambas siluetas de los chicos si se mantenían cerca.

Trafalgar se dispuso a ser el líder, yendo al frente del estrecho camino seguido de un rubio con la confianza de colocar sus manos en los hombros del peli-negro, el capitán caminaba con bastante prisa, lo que dejaba con poco tiempo a su seguidor para esquivar las rocas, las cuales le hacían tropezar. Tal vez las capas de nieve en el camino eran mínimas pero muchos escombros en el camino le dificultaban su trayecto y más por tener una pierna que no podía doblar fácilmente a causa de su yeso y un aparato que Franky se molestó en armar para él.

Apenas si habían pasado 3 semanas y aún tenía que usar tal incomodo aparato; Eran tres varillas de acero una al frente y las otras a los lados, las soldaduras horizontales rodeaban su pierna y conectaban los metales, pero lo más importante era la tira de acero que era el contrafuerte del peroné, y tal llegaba por debajo de su talón obligándolo a que su punto de apoyo fuera su planta.

Tan solo esperaba que el trayecto a _quiensabedonde _no fuera tan largo.

**++H++**

Llegaron al fin del estrecho camino abriéndose a un campo árido donde no había si no más que un hueco en medio de todo el territorio escaso de la nieve donde extrañas burbujas se elevaban de forma masiva desde del abismo.

Law siguió su camino a las orillas del precipicio, seguido de oji-azul que satisfacío su curiosidad observando el fondo, donde contemplo su reflejo, era si nomas que una laguna apartada del mar abierto, las mencionadas esferas flotantes contenían algo bastante intrigante, o más bien, la misma neblina provenía de ellas, las cuales surgían desde el fondo de la obscura agua dulce y se abrían a unos cuantos metros en el cielo.

-Tu turno, Sanji-ya- Law señalo con su mano la alta caía.

-Ser aliado no significa que me des órdenes-

La respuesta del cocinero era de esperarse, ningún Mugiwara se pondría de su lado tan fácil, aunque esperaba un poco más de disciplina del oji-azul, puesto que para esto era que sus interacciones eran más constantes.

-Tú decides, esto es para tu beneficio y el de la alianza, es de esperarse que colabores con la causa-

Sin volver a oponerse, y aprovechando que la nieve no llegaba al territorio donde estaban, el rubio elimino algunas de sus ropas, bufanda, gabardina, corbata, camisa y zapatos, todo quedo a sus pies mientras esperaba instrucciones de su "Sub-Capitán".

-¿Qué estoy buscando exactamente?-

-Si eliminas la salida de estas burbujas entonces será la primera fase, después te darás cuenta de que hacer- Fáciles instrucciones para un cocinero que se especializaba en destruir lo que se le pedía. Entre explicaciones y prendas olvidadas, el peli-negro no podía evitar tragar duro, no por lo siguiente que pasaría, no porque él era inútil a la hora de tocar el agua, pero la vista no estaba nada mal, a los ojos del cirujano era la Gloria, ¿Pero que podía hacer el?, era decisión de su acompañante evitar que la mayoría de sus prendas se empaparan.

El pecho y espalda del rubio no contenían ninguna cicatriz y Trafalgar nunca tuvo la intención de arruinar su piel intacta con sus procedimientos médicos, por ello fue que lo trato de otra manera gracias a sus operaciones con ayuda de su fruta, pero algo que le preocupaba era el yeso y sus contrafuertes ensamblados en su pierna en rehabilitación.

Tras un poco de calentamiento el cuerpo del rubio cayo dentro de la misteriosas aguas; su pataleo era sencillo pero empeñado en la velocidad para tocar el fondo; suerte para el que su dirección estaba establecida, puesto que solo necesitaba seguir el camino de las burbujas.

La densidad del agua era muy ligera, no había corrientes marinas y el interior era silencioso, ausente de toda vida, el ambiente grisáceo de la superficie provocaba que el interior intensificara su tonalidad verdosa y en pocas partes cristalinas.

Al tocar fondo, Sanji uso sus manos para apartar todas las algas que se interponían en la salida de aire, las cuales solo eran dos huecos circulares; Con su objetivo marcado, el oji-azul uso su aun saludable pierna izquierda para derrumbar los alrededores de las cuencas, de esa manera todo se bloquearía, sin embargo tras llevar a cabo su plan, ningún derrumbe sucedió, solo un ensordecedor rugido comenzó a destruir todas la ruinas que dependían de un pequeño toque para hundirse.

El fondo de la laguna se movía constantemente como enormes y múltiples placas tectónicas que se agitaban; Sanji reconoció que era el momento de retirarse a la superficie por su falta de aire y temor a ser aplastado.

-¡Law!-

El grito del rubio se esparció por la superficie junto con los escombros que caían al lago, en cuestión de segundos el rubio fue trasladado junto al usuario gracias a su habilidad.

-¡¿Qué mierdas sucede?!, ¡El maldito suelo acaba de rugirme! – La histeria del cocinero no parecía afectar a su acompañante, pero el temblor del suelo obligo a ambos a retirarse lo bastante para evitar caer al precipicio; mientras corrían fuera de la zona de peligro, Law cargaba las pertenencias del nadador junto con su Nodachi*.

-Esperaba que lo ahogaras, no que lo despertaras- hablo el cirujano mientras se trasladaban cerca del bosque de rocas

-¿Qué despertó?- Perplejo y asustado el rubio le fijo la mirada con el ceño fruncido, _¿Acaso le había metido en un desastre a propósito?_ -¿Y ahora qué?-

La voz molesta del rubio fue apaciguada muy rápidamente en el momento en que llegaron lo más lejano posible del derrumbe y el peli-negro le cubrió con su propia gabardina ayudándole a secarse, sus acciones le distrajeron del desastre a sus espaldas, tan solo para observar al dueño de los ojos grises que secaba su cabello con paciencia, la falta de palabras del nadador dejaron que percibiera el interés en sus orbes y como su alrededor enmudecía.

-Ahora es mi turno- Tras la anunciación, el peli-negro le dejo en la zona más segura, arremango su sudadera y desenvaino su Nodachi*, Blackleg nunca creyó que su arma también fuera maldita, puesto que podía escuchar los mismos susurros que la espada demoniaca "Kitetsu" también emitía.

El gran derrumbe continuaba y la neblina se esparcía al cielo, dejando que poca luz solar comenzara a filtrarse, el espadachín camino lejos de su nakama y se mantuvo bajo uno de los umbrales del amanecer, su inmensa sala de operaciones apareció al mismo tiempo que otro rugido de intimidación surgió del lago.

El acero de su espada se movió en ciertas direcciones que solo cortaron algo invisible, pero en instantes miles de rocas de los dichosos "arboles" flotaron, quedando a merced de las órdenes del usuario, Law se empeñaba en reconstruir el suelo que ahora yacía en la laguna, tras completar una gran parte del campo de batalla, volvió a cortar más recursos de su alrededor y levanto una gran muralla a unos cuantos metros de él.

Sanji percibió como todo se detenía desde su perspectiva, su aliento se cortaba al observar como inmensas garras se sostenían del precipicio apoyándose para salir por completo, una inmensa silueta que se mezclaba entre la espesa niebla, dejo ver su inmensa cabeza y petrificantes ojos rojos que buscaban por quien haya sido su despertador.

La fuerte exhalación de la bestia aparto la cortina grisácea dejando ver a al sediento monstruo.

**Un dragón.**

Al menos la mitad de la bestia mitológica se asomaba a la superficie, con ambas patas delanteras destruyendo el suelo en el que se apoyaba, Su aspecto era casi el mismo que la inofensiva forma de Momonosuke; A pesar de que su recién aparecido enemigo pesaba toneladas y su inmensidad era más del triple del Sunny, al feroz depredador le cubrían inmensas escamas plateadas, sus ojos centrados en su "comida" era de color rojo, y sus cuernos similares a las de un carnero se extendían hasta por detrás de su cabeza, y tal cornamenta estaba repleta de los residuos del fondo marino, que caían de nuevo al agua.

Roca tras roca en cortes cúbicos eran lanzados contra el dragón, el cual se veía muy afectado por los golpes que el peli-negro le proporcionaba.

A pesar de que Trafalgar lo mantuviera a límite, Sanji no se quedaría atrás esperando que un aliado le mostrara lo que podía hacer, si ambos estaban haciendo una exhibición sería mejor que el ayudara a terminar el enfrentamiento antes de que **su Capitán** fuera atraído por la presencia del Dragón.

El oji-azul recolecto sus prendas y volvió a vestir su camisa y zapatos para dirigirse lo más pronto posible a atacar, al colocar un cigarrillo en sus labios y encenderlo, el rubio inhalo la energía que la nicotina le proporciono, tras iniciar su trayectoria y pasar por un lado del capitán, el cocinero escucho una advertencia.

-BLACKLEG, EVITA EL CONTACTO FISICO –

Al reconocer su desventaja, el oji-azul se detuvo en seco, su nakama realmente bajo sus expectativas de resaltar, solo tenía escasos ataques a larga distancia, a pesar de que tener oportunidad de retroceder y buscar los mismos recursos que el cirujano, el suelo que pisaba comenzó a derrumbarse, por lo que el rubio ignoro su prohibición de usar su **Sky Walk** y se elevó por encima de la cabeza del ojos-rojos tras aprovechar que Law lo mantenía a raya impactando los proyectiles alrededor del cuello, dañando todas sus escamas que funcionaban como protección.

**Diable Jamble!..**

Cargando su ataque a larga distancia, apunto por el mismo objetivo que su aliado.

**Poele à Frire Spectre!**

El espectáculo de luces lesionaba de forma masiva la cabeza del dragón, así como el punto clave, pero no todo fue excelente para el rubio, quien sufría los efectos secundarios de su esfuerzo por sostenerse en el aire y obligar a su pierna **vetada **de cualquier batalla, a llevar a cabo su única habilidad que podría respaldar al oji-gris.

Dos de los tres contrafuertes en su pierna se despedazaron lentamente a causa del calentamiento de los metales durante su **Diable Jamble**. La ausencia de apoyo provoco que su hueso roto volviera a agrietarse y que los pedazos se restregaran entre ellos.

Sanji opto por una retirada, con solo su pierna izquierda impulsándolo fuera del campo de batalla, su vista frontal se mantenía vigilando al gigante mientras Trafalgar aun llevaba a cabo la misma estrategia. El ataque del rubio fue bastante efectivo puesto que las gigantes escamas plateadas de la bestia caían en seco y su resonancia al desplomarse al suelo era similar a la del acero siendo forjado.

El cuerpo del dragón se veía totalmente vulnerable, las miles de rocas que habían impactado contra él y las llamaradas del cocinero lo dejaron expuesto en su mayoría su cuello y espalda.

La criatura de la neblina se veía en apuros, el cirujano no le daba ninguna oportunidad de defenderse; sus garras delanteras habían ya sido cortadas por Kikoku y lo único que sostenía a la bestia sobre la superficie era su estable columna vertebral; sus heridas ya eran serias y opto por tratar de acercarse y devorar a sus enemigos.

Al emitir un rugido de furia, el gigante de ojos-rojos empezó a salir de la laguna por completo, tratando de que su cuerpo se mantuviera totalmente vertical.

La desesperación del monstruo arruino la estrategia y la cercanía del peli-negro a la zona donde intentaría su golpe de gracia.

Sanji evitaba caer rápidamente, pero al observar a la bestia nivelarse hasta su altura, el rubio volvió a caminar por el cielo tratando de contraatacar que elegir "correr" y evitar recibir algún golpe.

La cabeza y cuello del monstruo comenzaban a sangrar, así como las escamas sobrantes comenzaban a esparcir más neblina.

El cocinero comenzó a moverse en forma de zigzag, evitando que las letales mordidas no lo interceptaran; el cielo comenzaba a ser más espeso y su visibilidad lo llevo a subir mucho más, al superar las ahora espesas nubles grises, el oji-azul observo el suelo y se percató de la forma en que el Capitán trataba de subir a donde él se levitaba.

Trafalgar lanzaba y acomodaba sus útiles recortes de rocas para construir una escalera sin estructura, el Ouka subía de pedazo en pedazo hasta volver a lanzar sus escalones contra el dragón. De nuevo, los interminables golpes del peli-negro provocaron la ausencia de la producción de la niebla, con ello el ambiente volvió a aclararse y Sanji observo como solo quedaba una sola roca flotante donde el cirujano seguía atacando, a falta de objetos que lanzarle, Law manipulo las filosas escamas que yacían en el suelo para clavarlas en el vulnerable cuello de su enemigo.

Rugidos y más espeluznantes gritos abandonaban la gigantesca cavidad del ojos rojos que se traducía como su agonía de sus últimos momentos. El dragón opto por elevarse más y darle la cara al rubio, quien se percató de que la bestia ahora se mantenía en su totalidad afuera de la laguna (a excepción de su extensa cola).

Sin poder seguir elevándose, Law observo la altura de su nakama y como era que se le sería imposible seguir esquivando el último bocado del moribundo animal.

_El capitán opto por tomar su lugar._

Fue una diferencia de segundos en que Sanji estuvo cerca de ser introducido a una sedienta boca, A contemplar como la cabeza cornamenta era separada del gigantesco cuerpo.

Ese no fue solo un corte de "operaciones", la habitación azulada no estaba invocada, por lo que significaba que el roba corazones llevo a cabo un corte limpio que decapito a sangre fría al gran guardián de la isla.

Todo sucedía lentamente, la forma en que el cuerpo escamoso caía de espaldas provocando que toda el agua estancada volviera al mar y como era que el oji-gris era golpeado por la extremidad recién cortada. Tras ver como Law era envestido por el peso de la cabeza. La plataforma donde había sido enviado el rubio comenzó a desfallecer, lo que significaba que la fruta del diablo ya no estaba funcionando.

El pánico se mostró en el rostro del oji-azul, pero sus intenciones de rescatar al cirujano no pudieron ser llevadas a cabo, ya que la ayuda había llegado en forma de un **sombrero de paja** y un **haramaki**.

Luffy tomo en brazos a su cocinero y lo llevo a salvo tierra firme, mientras tanto, el primero al mando intervino en la perdición del peli-negro, quien había sido salvado de un golpe directo después de que Zoro utilizo solo dos espadas para empujar la gigantesca cabeza lejos del cuarteto.

El impacto del cráneo contra el suelo se dio al mismo tiempo que el espadachín aterrizo junto con un terco oji-gris que necesitaba no solo algo de aliento, sino un médico.

Las preguntas y reclamaciones de los Mugiwaras nunca llegaron a los oídos de ambos aventureros, mucho menos al rubio que se acercó lo más pronto posible al lado del roba corazones, quien trataba de soportar sus quemaduras en la ropa y piel, el daño era menor del que podía haber conseguido sin la intervención de los chicos pero tener su brazo derecho y un poco de su torso con quemaduras graves le obligaba a sisear del dolor, las constantes quejas de dolor era de esperarse de un usuario que rara vez era herido en batalla.

Al menos ambos sobrevivieron.

**+++H++**

**Nodachi***: Nombre de espadas largas

**Kikoku***: Nombre del arma de Law.

Es un poco difícil ponerle tanto empeño en una pareja que está de moda pero hay pocos fans que hablen español, tengo que reconsiderar el trasladar esto al inglés.

Gracias por leer~

**HALLCONEN **

**BLUELIONEL 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**+++H+++**

**That I've been doomed to lose my mind tonight****  
****¿Too weak to fight?****  
****Let your darker side come out **

**+++H+++**

¿Dónde estaba su compañero de pelea?, Con él que interactuaba diariamente con sus riñas y palabras, el rubio que había encontrado otro hobby.

La ansiedad del peli-verde se desequilibró al no encontrar otro sujeto para desahogar su fuerza contenida tras tanto entrenamiento, inclusive para poder dialogar como marinos requería de alguien que no se retirase con cualquier argumento. Pero no creía posible encontrar otro enemigo-a-primera-vista.

Y todo comenzó con esa alianza, con el Capitán de los Piratas del corazón y su estúpido submarino con extraños tipos como sus nakamas, sin embargo primero que nada era culpa de **Luffy** por elegir ir a Punk Hazard, por encontrarse con Trafalgar y aceptar un trato en el que no obtenían mucho a cambio.

Claro que Zoro podría estar molesto continuamente con su Capitán, sin embargo lo más problemático por el momento eran las relaciones del Cirujano como Shichibukai, como enemigo declarado del peor pirata del bajo mundo y como el supernova más enigmático y peligroso al mismo nivel que Luffy y Kid.

Retomando un punto de vista más general. Por el momento el espadachín del haramaki y el capitán se dirigían al Sunny a través del extraño y ahora visible pueblo de la isla. La gigantesca neblina se retiró al tan solo sentir como el rey (Dragón) de la isla cayó ante el cirujano, todo el pueblo se movilizo y unos cuantos enfrentamientos civiles se dieron entre las calles más concurridas.

Después de que el dúo cruzo una de las calles más extensas, evadieron a ciertos subordinados de la familia Donquixote, quienes se distinguían por llevar un emblema con esa sonrisa enigmática y por qué eran los únicos que les atacaban con un nivel de poder no superior a "la valentía de Ussop", muchos de ellos eran controlados con los ataques grupales de los habitantes que intervenían y los demás enemigos caían al suelo por la simple presencia del Mugiwara.

Ninguno de ellos prestaban atención del todo a la revuelta civil ya que no era parte de su problema, previamente, después de ver cómo era atendido el cirujano a manos del reno de nariz azul en medio de lo que fue el campo de batalla, este aclaro "todo" lo que sucedería en su trayectoria y como deberían lidiar con ello.

Aunque mucho antes de su partida al pueblo, el espadachín quedo a cargo del resto del dragón, puesto que el cocinero no estaba en su mejor forma, el peli-verde tuvo que hacer algunos cortes para que fueran manejables para el rubio durante la preparación del banquete, y tal bruto trabajo le dejo con un hedor a sangre y muchas otras sustancias que el cuerpo inmóvil de la bestia desprendía tras cada corte de las escamas de su piel.

Luffy no tenía problemas alguno en ir a explorar en compañía de su primer al mando, mas sin embargo tenían un encargo por parte del cocinero y el Shichibukai, el cual, era encontrar los paquetes con alimentos que los habitantes les proporcionarían, ninguno de los Mugiwaras reconocía el porqué del gesto amable, pero el miedo en los rostros de la gente no le daban buena espina por si esto era a voluntad o tenía algo que ver con Trafalgar.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas dándose a saber que estaban de acuerdo en que este "misterioso gesto caritativo" debía tener sus causas enlazadas con el mencionado.

Zoro se acercó a donde los suministros y comenzó a apilar cajas tras cajas en su hombro izquierdo alistándose para llevarlas al Thousand, mientras su capitán hacia lo mismo y también tomaba el frente para guiarlos, el espadachín aún seguía discutiendo consigo mismo sobre como la tripulación cambio algunos hábitos a causa de la presencia del capitán de los piratas del corazón y a un Samurái e hijo (y no tan importante, un científico).

Mediante la caminata y las estrictas ordenes de Luffy para que le siguiera el paso, Roronoa seguía repasando los sucesos de como tolero los discretos encuentros de la pareja en el barco; La primera vez, Zoro había acudido a esa extraña sensación, una presencia perturbada o tímida que se concentraba en el acuario, siempre a pasos apresurados el peli-verde deseaba ver quien o quienes eran los que se encontraban en tal habitación, pero al atravesar la puerta o espiar por los cristales, nadie se encontraba ahí.

Era una decepción constante, tras cada intento. mas sin embargo el espadachín consiguió un avance tras aliarse con Nico para una investigación más profunda, con ayuda de la Arqueóloga y sus habilidades, el espiar los alrededores del barco era tarea fácil, y se dieron frutos en la primer noche, la noche del turno de vigila del rubio.

Robin localizo al cirujano en el comedor y al cocinero terminando de limpiar todo mueble como parte de su rutina. Los ojos de Nico y oreja aparecieron distantes pero dentro de la habitación fuera de la vista de los sospechosos, mientras tanto, Zoro se encontraba aun lado de la peli-negra esperando alguna descripción o visión que le describiría, más sin embargo, tras diez minutos de espera, Nico abrió sus ojos y se mantuvo callada al retirarse así nada más, dejando solo al espadachín con su único comentario; "Hablan de experiencias personales que no nos incumben". Era como un regaño, pero Nico tenía razón al reusarse a escuchar algo personal que Law y Sanji se atrevieron a confesar.

En el segundo intento el equipo de investigación se ubicó tras los arboles de mandarinas a escuchar lo que el cocinero compartía solo con el Ouka; a pesar de no resolver mucho sus encuentros nocturnos, Robin se retiró con una sonrisa a medias en el rostro pero también un gesto de preocupación al desaparecer y dejar que Zoro fuera descubierto por Trafalgar; Ambos no se dirigieron la palabra, aunque ni lo hacían antes.

El último intento, no tan apropósito, fue mientras el espadachín y la navegante trataban de divertirse en la ciudad de cierta isla que no importaba del todo (sino para reabastecerse y prepare para la planeada batalla de la alianza); Mediante la búsqueda de algún bar para invitar a toda la tripulación, la peli-naranja se percató de cómo era que el Samurái y su hijo pasaban algo de tiempo con el cocinero, aunque parecía que Kin'emon seria se nueva víctima para llevar todas sus compras, el trio pasaba un tiempo tranquilo en su recorrido por la zona comercial, hasta el momento en que el roba-corazones se atravesó en su camino y dejo un detalle en manos del cocinero, quien agradeció la entrega de la pequeña caja.

Nami solamente los observo así como el espadachín, quien conservo una mueca que se traducía en "De algún modo lo averiguare" refiriéndose al comportamiento y a las acciones del peli-negro y porque tenía que ser el cejas-rizadas, la última persona que disfrutaría la compañía de un extraño a bordo y mucho más le perturbaba porque era un hombre.

En resumen; Trafalgar no solo estaba disfrutando del viaje a bordo del barco, si no que tenía sus distracciones con cierto Mugiwara en lugar de argumentar día y noche con el Sombrero de paja sobre el plan y como era que los impulsos por golpear a todos era muy arriesgado, pero aunque las sospechas del peli-verde eran mínimas y las pruebas muy pocas, la percepción de Roronoa era bastante fuerte.

++H++

Al salir de la bodega y retomar un tercer viaje al puerto, Zoro observo como ambos aventureros (los asesinos del dragón), terminaron por ser atendidos por el médico de la tripulación y ser llevados con cuidado a popa, donde tal vez recibirían más atención ante sus heridas; el primero en llegar fue Sanji, quien alegaba que no necesitaba que un reno lo llevase cargando por todo el bosque, y al parecer por la respiración del tez blanca, se denotaba lo exhausto de la caminata, pero no fue sino hasta que Kin'emon se ofreció a llevarlo, seguido de un peli-negro que le repetía por enésima vez a Tony que él podía atenderse por sí solo, y con ello, Law siguió su camino al mismo destino del oji-azul.

El peli-verde solamente volvió a tener esa expresión seria en su rostro, no la neutral que daba a saber a todos que estaba vigilante o tranquilo, sino que el fruncido en su frente era mucho más que solo preocupación; con un suspiro nada notable, el espadachín volvió a su trabajo para ir lo más rápido posible a tomar un baño.

++H++

-La primera vez que te vi…- narraba cierto cocinero -Me dije, ¿De dónde viene este leopardo de las nieves?- mejoro su humor tras olvidar la cruda imagen de cierta bestia ser eliminada y tratar de digerir su experiencia tal como lo hacía tras toda batalla.

Una risa muy corta a su lado respondió el comentario sobre la extraña imaginación simbólica del rubio, quien ya le era normal hablar sobre cosas raras que había inventado, algunas que había vivido, y otras que apenas recordaba pero exageraba con mentiras blancas. La charla animada entre el cocinero y el cirujano era bastante fluida, íntima y algo más si ellos lo deseaban.

El peli-negro simplemente rio un poco más abiertamente de lo usual ante los comentarios burlones del rubio; tal vez esa deducción era por culpa de todo el estampado en su ropa.

Aclaro su garganta - Si hablamos de animales no creo que te gustara cual creo que es tu espíritu salvaje-

-No trates de compararme con un animal Torao~- Sanji volvió a jugar con el cómico alias que el capitán le dio de forma cariñosa.

Disimuladamente el gesto de enojo se desvaneció tal y como cuando el sombrero de paja lo decía, pero el rubio lo hacía sonar más extraño. -Si te lo digo te sentirías alagado- entre sonrió un poco y sacudió su cabello dejando que las gotas en sus mechones inclusive cayeran en el rostro de su acompañante.

-¿Como un zorro?, Ussop y Luffy, una vez me llamaron así- trato de leer su pensamiento adelantándose ante su respuesta, con ello el rubio volvió a estirar su cuerpo ya que tenían al menos una hora de estar dentro del agua congelada, un baño antiséptico que servía para las heridas del peli-negro.

-No- pasó su mano izquierda por su hombro derecho, donde sus tatuajes se desarrollaba, la mayoría de ellos habían sido quemados, o más bien, borrados por las escamas y piel de la bestia –Sin ofensa alguna Blackleg-ya, más sin embargo pareces un Carnero-.

Al recibir un pellizco en una de sus quemaduras, el moreno se percató que Sanji no estaba tan complacido con su alago mezclado de burla.

-Pateas muy fuerte, saltas muy alto y aunque no tengas cornamenta eres de cabeza dura- toda la ovación y comparación iba muy bien para el cocinero, el último punto lo colmo y le llevo a solamente a jalar de los pendientes en sus orejas haciendo que sus perforaciones dolieran. Para el cirujano eran adorables los pequeños enojos que implicaban algo de contacto.

La risa de ambos les complacía mutuamente, pero nunca pasaban desapercibidas las miradas y preocupaciones del rubio, así como los planes y acciones del peli-negro. Después de la lucha, e inclusive recibir el reproche de sus nakamas opacado por el banquete prometido, ambos aventureros fueron atendidos por el primer médico de la tripulación quien les obligo a tomar un baño juntos y relajarse, ambos aceptaron sin complicaciones.

El dúo se sumergió en la congelada agua de la tina para calmar las quemaduras y los músculos, se acomodaron en una solo lado de la tina, sentados con sus hombros sobresaliendo del nivel del agua, ambos se acercaron lo suficiente como para ver con detalle sus facciones; la mirada del rubio recorría las cicatrices que destruyeron los detallados diseños sobre su piel, la mueca preocupada del cocinero llevo a Law a romper el silencio del arrepentimiento de su acompañante al intervenir en la pelea.

-Deberías salir del agua-

El oji-azul frunció el ceño, era raro para el que el cirujano quisiera que se alejase.

-No seas egoísta, Chopper dijo que también necesitaba esta temperatura- Sanji alego sobre su estado, pero contradiciendo sus palabras, se levantó rápidamente al borde la tina y con una toalla cubrió sus partes íntimas, sus piernas aún se encontraban dentro del agua, como debía ser, y eso era porque inesperadamente esperaban visitas.

Law no dijo nada al respecto, solamente tomo un poco del agua a su alrededor y humedeció su rostro, ambos presenciaban a alguien aproximarse a donde ellos, aunque parecía que esa persona se encontraba en la habitación previa sin que ellos le tomaran importancia.

La puerta se abrió sin problemas, no tenía seguro puesto que después de todo eran colegas que compartían su tiempo de aseo; la puerta se cerró y unos pesados pasos se acercaron a la regadera, pero la llave de la tubería no fue abierta, sino después de que cierta persona hablara.

-Hay otro baño en la habitación de los chicos, Marimo- Tomo una calada del pequeño cigarrillo que estaba a punto de desaparecer y hablo, ya que el peli-verde los observaba ambos sintieron su mirada que les analizaba.

Como era de esperarse, el espadachín opto por darle la vuelta al tema con cierto comentario. – Robin está llevando tus utensilios al campamento, no creo que tú quieras que esa mujer cargue toda tu basura-

Como era de esperarse, el rubio entro en fase de _"Solo al servicio de mis mellorines"_ al hablarse a sí mismo _"¿Cómo era posible que sus delicadas manos hicieran un trabajo tan bruto?"_ aun refiriéndose a sus damas, el cocinero salió con solo su toalla en su cintura y la ropa limpia en brazos, con el objetivo de cambiarse en la habitación previa al baño. La puerta se cerró y el primer al mando siguió con su rutina (no tan seguida puesto que solo se asea cada semana), purifico su cuerpo en la zona de las regaderas y escucho como Trafalgar dejaba que el agua en la que se encontraba se fugase por el drenaje para verter otros galones de agua nueva, pero por supuesto no podía cambiar la temperatura gracias a su constante ardor en sus heridas.

Sin comentarios algunos de ambos hombres, el espadachín se acercó a la gigante bañera y se sumergió en el lado contrario del peli-negro, dejando que sus miradas fueran directas pero distantes.

-¿Sucedió algo entre tú y las personas que evacuaron la isla?- Trato de no exigir respuestas, pero de alguna manera inicio la conversación.

Trafalgar levanto la mirada, con su semblante serio respondió como se debía. – Solo elimine tropas de nuestro enemigo-

-¿Estás seguro?- No era una pregunta, sino un remarcar de sus acciones como **correctas** – Había personas sin intenciones graves que abandonaron el lugar dejando atrás sus alimentos y armamento-

-Ese fue el trato- Respondió en seco, como él ya lo sabía ya le era molesto volver a explicar la situación. – Eliminando al guardián de Donquixote en esta isla, los trabajadores perdieron el miedo y huyeron mientras podían- Sonrió satisfecho del trato que logro beneficiar a ambos bandos.

Zoro aligero un poco su mirada de juzgamiento y volteo a algún lado que no fuera el rostro del peli-negro, el peli-verde esperaba regañarle o reclamarle por sus acciones, ya que Luffy tenía el pendiente de resolver lo que observaron en los muelles, con lo que le ha contado el capitán, el sombrero de paja solo dirá algo como "Vaya, con que eso era" mentirá nervioso hablando como si supiera lo que sucedió, pero Monkey conocía las intenciones del Cirujano.

_¿A fin de cuentas, El jamás le traicionara de alguna manera posible?_

_¿Qué hay acerca del cocinero?_

Ambas preguntas o solo una eran las que atormentaban o vagaban en la mente de los Mugiwaras al percatarse de la relación que el peli-negro formo con uno de sus integrantes en medio de un viaje inestable de paz.

Zoro masajeo sus músculos a causa de sentirse inmóvil por mucho tiempo, además de que el agua no le ayudaba del todo, estaban algo tiesos a causa de haberse calentado tras el encargo del rubio para despedazar la mayor parte del Dragón para cuando el volviera al campamento. Entre su masaje personal, su acompañante opto por seguir la conversación.

-Todos están alborotados por la idea de ir a Dressrosa-

-Más bien, están emocionados, Ussop tiene algo de duda, será mejor que lo lleves contigo a la entrega, no será un héroe pero es necesario-

-Sin problema- era una respuesta positiva de Law al aceptar al nariz-larga en algo suicida. – Él siempre fue parte del plan, se ocupara de ciertas partes del proceso- No era el momento indicado para estrategias puesto que Zoro no era el hombre indicado para ello, sin embargo, al comentar las habilidades de sus nakamas le daba más confianza de lo que ellos podían hacer por el peli-negro.

-¿Qué hay de mí?- Era solo curiosidad, más sin embargo, siendo Roronoa, al final solo seguiría las ordenes de su verdadero capitán, y eso tal vez implicaba darle otro giro a los objetivos del roba-corazones.

-Te encargaras de llegar a la fábrica junto con los demás- Trago saliva en forma de nerviosismo, puesto que Law se percató de sus comportamientos y las posibilidades que todos se movieran al menos al 60% de lo planeado.

-Tu….y ese Doflamingo de Dressrosa…¿Que tan lejos llegaras?- hablo seriamente sobre el enfrentamiento que quería el peli-negro por sí solo, Zoro esperaba que no respondiera algo como "lanzarse a la boca del diablo a ver que sucedía".

El gesto de Trafalgar no paso de su seriedad, su mirada dirigida a la nada no le dio buena espina al espadachín. -No te involucres en algo que puede matarte por que el cocinero será el primero en recibir cualquier impacto- Eso no era toda la información que debía soltar pero esperaba que su tema no cambiase a algo que íntimamente solo se discutía entre el rubio y el peli-negro.

Aun sin respuestas de por medio, dejo el pequeño cuestionario de lado y solamente trato de recordarle y darle por hecho lo que pasaría al haber fortalecido su comunicación con el nakama más propenso a sacrificios de cualquier tipo.

-En una ocasión, por poco muere al subir el tren marino lleno de marines y miembros de CP-

Law le observaba, haciéndole saber que era muy arriesgado por parte del espadachín en meterse en asuntos como ese, el primer al mando no era alguien tan cercano al rubio como para venir a él y tomar el papel de _padre_ e investigar sus intenciones. Optó por escucharle, ya que si esta conversación se tornaba violenta se necesitaría del oji-azul para reprender a su propio nakama.

-Y todo fue porque alguien estaba en peligro…- El cirujano se enteró de lo que pretendía- Fue Robin quien dio su vida y el cocinero lo daba todo por traerla devuelta…- Lo que derrumbo la tensión, fue la mirada de Trafalgar, tal cual hablaba por sí misma, la única razón por la que Zoro no quería que toda esta guerra sucediera era por el bien del rubio y hasta de la tripulación entera; Después de todo, no cualquier día Monkey recibe invitaciones para derrocar reyes, mas sin embargo, el reusarse a causa de un solo nakama era una pobre excusa para impedir el viaje.

-¿Que hicieron en esa isla además de ser casi comidos por un dragón?- Otra pregunta que Law se vio obligado a responder.

-Esta **era** una zona bajo la protección de Joker, hice que lo que debía, reducir el tamaño de los refuerzos- Por culpa de sus modales, el cirujano volvió a responder con calma, dejando de lado que Zoro no era la persona correcta para discutirlo, las cuestiones del peli-verde le molestaban lo bastante, que al momento en que formulaba la siguiente pregunta, Trafalgar ya estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación sin explicación alguna.

Dejando al primer al mando con sus palabras en boca, y una rabia incomparable a la del cocinero, el peli-verde salió de la bañera puesto que a él no le gustaba perder el tiempo remojándose, con que solo esos fluidos extraños le abandonasen ya era tiempo para que volviera a su entrenamiento y esperara otra abertura para "conversar" con su aliado.

**++H++**

Con solo seguir la misma ruta que usó esa misma mañana, el cirujano llego a su anterior destino, Que ahora se encontraba mucho más diferente que a con toda esa neblina. Evitando las explosiones y gritos de la civilización en su rebeldía, se introdujo en el pasillo a pasos decididos y derribo la gran puerta de acero que dirigía a pisos inferiores; al tan solo dejar caer los grandes trozos al interior, muchos más gritos y estruendos de una batalla se apaciguaban poco a poco al introducirse a su anterior lugar de reunión; tal parecía que el estruendo no era sino más que el eco del exterior.

Tras bajar la gran escalera en espiral; los muros parecían deteriorarse más y más, Law no recordaba con mucho detalle su primer visita, la neblina se había introducido y había llegado al fondo del edificio por ello fue ayudado por una guía de luces rojas sujetadas a cada escalón.

Al finalizar su camino, la habitación al final de las escaleras dejaba mostrar una inmensa bodega amueblada con simples mesas metálicas y múltiples piezas de armamento que esperaban ser ensambladas, más sin embargo, los ausentes encargados de la mano de obra se encontraban ocupados en un mejor trabajo, y eso era encargase se los antiguos vigilantes que los obligaban a trabajar de forma gratuita; Las múltiples lámparas que proporcionaban mucha más iluminación en la bodega, se tambaleaban tras las explosiones en la superficie, no estaban muy lejos de ver el sol, pero las tablas de madera que bloqueaban antiguas ventanas se desprendían tras los temblores.

Trafalgar no se encontraba ahí solo para disfrutar el **después** de la caída del Dragón, sino para recoger su recompensa junto con algunas palabras de incredibilidad por quien le prometió su premio.

Dicha persona provenía de la otra punta de la habitación, donde los ex-trabajadores habían recopilado los cuerpos inmóviles e inconscientes de sus guardianes y algunos aun siendo amenazados a punta de escopeta, las mismas que ellos crearon para uso militar y anárquico. El hombre vestido tal como lo dictaba la fábrica, de traje de una sola pieza en un color melancólico, solo se le distinguía de los demás por medio de su chaqueta café de botones dorados, complementando su distinción por su cabellera ocre que pocas veces era iluminada por las lámparas a punto de caer; en una de su manos cargaba un distinguido contenedor isotérmico* y en la otra arrastraba su maleta dejándole saber a los demás que tomaría un camino separado.

Tras encontrarse cara a cara, El peli-negro no cambio expresión alguna mientras esperaba ansiosamente que su recompensa prometida le fuese entregada.

-Llegas algo tarde Ouka- El distinguido ex-trabajador le dirigió la palabra como si se tratase de un viejo colega a pesar de no interactuar muy fluidamente entre ellos desde su enfrentamiento.

-"Tarde" significa que te has largado- Alardeo su exactitud y su cómplice imito su expresión de satisfacción al saber que ambos bandos obtuvieron lo que más deseaban.

-No creí que te quedarías, no después de tu paliza hace unas horas-

-No presumas Trafalgar, te subestime, y luego recordé que yo no tengo una recompensa a cual aumentar si ganaba- La vos siguió siendo más clara que el eco de los nuevos prisioneros, aunque ambos no querían que la conversación atrasara sus responsabilidades.

-Aquí está tu "atajo", sé que tu propusiste este método, solo te sugiero que sigas probando antes de aplicarlo- le ofreció su recompensa la cual se encontraba en el contenedor portable; la mirada del peli-negro denoto un poco de alivio pero no debilidad ante su mercante; en ese contenedor se encontraba la solución para cierto problema de un rubio muy testarudo.

-Solo yo sé cuándo me será útil.- Respondió molesto con su pública o mueca más social (la cual era un fruncido permanente), Al Ouka le enojaba que alguien se creyera más listo que él. Por supuesto él había integrado este método al mercado negro, era una maravilla en cuanto a proporcionar una invencibilidad o longevidad a sus compradores, aunque el también olvido que debía dejar ciertas porciones a la mano y las que ahora necesitaba se encontraban en su colorido submarino.

-¿Te mudaras a otra isla como esta?- El peli-negro le cuestiono sin otro insulto de por medio – La próxima vez te buscaras otro héroe- Le remarco el hecho de que ya estaban a mano después de su actual encuentro. El Shichibukai se dio la vuelta retirándose a pasos tranquilos pero pausados deseando escuchar las últimas palabras de su proveedor.

Sin responder cierta obvia pregunta el peli-ocre contesto -Saluda a los Mugiwaras de mi parte- Sonrió de forma mínima tratando de despedirse e esfumarse.

El cirujano levanto una ceja dándole a saber cómo era que amablemente le pidiera algo así, pero más importante era que el conociera sus contactos, mientras el analizaba en un instante el cómo responder, el peli-ocre solo sonrió abiertamente para hacerle saber que solo era una maldita broma; por supuesto un Ouka no tenía tantos modales ni compartía sus anécdotas intercambiando ciertas drogas por libertad.

-Mah….Nunca confíes de alguien que dejaste en ridículo Trafalgar...Y que te quede claro que me debes más de 7millones de berries, ¡Maldito arranca corazones!- A pesar de que lo último fue un grito la voz se desvaneció en instantes, tal como si él hubiera sido el primero en salir del edificio. Law dio un último vistazo donde se suponía que estaba cierto hombre de chamarra café, pero el **usuario **ya se había esfumado.

Volviendo a las andanzas; con una sola transportación el Ouka apareció en el exterior para seguir adelante, buscar a cierto paciente, y aprovechar su _solución_ que aumento los fondos monetarios de la tripulación;

**++H++**

Fue fácil atravesar el ahora **deforestado** bosque de rocas; la pandilla bajo el mandato del Mugiwara podía vérsele a lo lejos con una gran fogata, una sencilla sección para servir los alimentos y otra zona para la comodidad de la tripulación, lo cual solo constaba de rocas como sillas y otras como sencillo escenario para la música que el Esqueleto brindaba junto a la deliciosa comida.

La pareja de samuráis, padre e hijo se acoplaban bien al gran desastre del capitán y socializar como era debido, aunque sabía que invitar a Caesar a la comida grupal ya era culpa del cocinero por no dejar a nadie sin porción alguna; un tanto alejado del grupo, el usuario de gas trataba de no darle la cara nadie y aguantar la risa por los ridículos bailes del sombrero de paja. Momonosuke no paraba de reír por la improvisada canción del carpintero, mientras su padre se enfocaba en terminar todos los bocados de carne así como los únicos Sakes de marca antes de que el espadachín apareciera.

Trafalgar paso por poco y de largo la improvisada fiesta hasta el punto de ver como la sección de la cocina a la intemperie estaba desolada; cierto Mugiwara no estaba en su puesto de trabajo, al dar otro vistazo a toda la banda, la sabia peli-negra apareció aun lado suyo ofreciéndole un plato que imaginariamente podía tener el nombre de Law grabado dando por hecho que era su porción aun no tocada por el Capitán; La intrigante sonrisa de la arqueóloga le evitaba ciertas conversaciones y en esta vez, Robin solo le dijo que echara un vistazo al fondo del lago para encontrar a los mugiwaras restantes.

Dejando el plato en mano del comensal (siendo que en la izquierda cargaba su reciente mercancía), Nico se retiró para acercarse a su nakamas que aplaudían con emoción el dueto de guitarristas más un reno que intentaba ser el vocal.

El cirujano, reconociendo que no era prudente dejar de lado algo hecho por el cocinero, dejo su cargamento descansar cerca de él mientras tomaba asiento junto a la mesa de corte del rubio; tomando los utensilios con paciencia podía confiar en que el oji-azul omitió ingredientes en su porción que le disgustarían; desde la segunda advertencia desde los Onigiris, Sanji no volvió a tentar el temperamento del peli-negro.

La carne sorprendentemente marinada en poco tiempo, adsorbió los sabores exóticos de cierto alimento que Trafalgar no había probado, aunque no reconocía nombres de especias, sabía que nunca exageraba las porciones y eso era complaciente para la variedad de guarniciones que servía por plato.

Disfrutando cada porción que tomaba su tenedor, el cirujano solo veía de reojo el entretenimiento del "lado divertido" del campamento; al desenfocar las siluetas de los músicos, nostálgicamente podía ver a sus propios nakamas haciendo lo mismo tras una noche de beber y disfrutar el paisaje de las profundidades del océano_; 'No extrañaba su tripulación' _podía repetírselo muchas veces pero no creérselo ni el mismo, no todo el tiempo llegaba dormir sin que Bepo le fuera de almohada, ya no podía bromear sadisticamente sin que Penguin saliera corriendo, ni entretenerse al igual que sus compañeros cuando entrenaban ( algo parecido a Jean vs toda la tripulación y al final Shachi fingía ser el ganador).

La felicidad que reunió en tantos años se esfumo en menos de uno.

Y soportar más de lo que perdió en Punk Hazard estaba a punto de terminar en pocos días en cierto reino que pronto visitarían.

El sombrío y despiadado rostro del Shichibukai apareció en su mente, como si pensar en su encuentro Doflamingo podía regocijarse con el miedo que constantemente le obligaba a sudar de nerviosismo y la cólera que por poco y ya no podía tolerar en su interior; Fue totalmente vital apartar a sus colegas de ciertas extorciones que el rey de Dressrosa intentaría sin titubear, Sin embargo, su relación más profunda con uno de sus aliados le brindaba un punto débil a la formación que planeaba para la tripulación así como para el mismo; Si tenía suerte, Donquixote no se habrá enterado de su interacción con el rubio y solo será un peón más (siendo del trio monstruoso, Un alfil sería más fiel al rey).

Tras la corta conversación con el primer al mando, sería mejor tomar en cuenta que hasta usar psicología inversa con el cocinero no funcionaría ni para mantenerlo fuera de su batalla, su opción era que se quedase con el equipo de seguridad del barco, así ni siquiera lo seguiría, A pesar de que lo más prudente estaría en dejar al rubio en su mejor estado para su propio bien.

Después de conversar consigo mismo, el cirujano recogió su plato vacío y lo apilo en la misma montaña de trastes sucios que el capitán monto y siguió su camino a las profundidades de la ex–guarida del dragón.

**++H++**

De forma imprevista en un corto sonido característico de cierto usuario, el peli-negro apareció gracias a su interesante habilidad, sus palabras, dirigidas al cierto rubio encargado del banquete, le dejaron un tanto perplejo pero no lo suficiente como para pausar su trabajo;

Ahora que las heridas de ambos habían sido curadas Law vestía una camisa de mangas largas y de botones en un tono ocre acompañada del estampado que le distinguía, su vendaje se asomaba por su pecho y cuello, el cual opacaba el diseño de sus tatuajes; también usaba un pantalón café y sus botas más casuales.

Aunque por el lado del cocinero, una de sus camisas formales de color verde olivo (aun con dobleces y sin corbata) hasta su conjunto de pantalón y zapatos formales no le daban mucha variedad, más sin embargo, cada color podía alterar tanto el humor del rubio así como el reflejo de sus ojos.

El observarse mutuamente les conllevaba a ciertos pensamientos y escuchando al rubio, el aún estaba arrepentido de entrometerse en la batalla y arruinar el lienzo del moreno.

-¿No subirás a comer, Blackleg-ya?-

El cocinero trato de no verle a la cara y siguió con su trabajo en colaboración de cierto espadachín que ofreció su ayuda junto con el nariz larga que se encargaba de explorar a lo dejos pero no muy separado del hombre del haramaki.

-Si me necesitaran, Luffy seria quien me jalaría de este hueco y me obligaría a beber con el- Tomo su cuchillo con firmeza y corto en pedazos finos y gruesos el gran trozo que Zoro le había lanzado previamente del cadáver del Dragón- Primero soy el cocinero y después su nakama- lanzo los trozos en un gigantesco barril con una conserva secreta.

En silencio, Trafalgar se sentó a observar el fino manejo de sus letales cuchillos y como era que ninguna gota de sangre abandonaba la mesa o arruinaba su recién cambio de ropa. Sanji procuraba acabar lo más pronto posible puesto que los asuntos médicos entre él y su acompañante cambiaron de tratamiento absoluto.

El moreno reposaba sobre unas cuantas rocas no tan distantes del cocinero, en el suelo dejo su nueva mercancía y a su leal Kikoku recargada en la roca más alta, aun siendo accesible en cualquier momento. Ambas manos se entrelazaron, su gorra le brindaba sombra a sus cansados ojos dándole honor a su alias, las letras en sus dedos se mezclaban y perdían su legibilidad.

-Tengo que recolectar la mayor cantidad posible, no conozco el tiempo de perduración, por ello necesito llenar el congelador- Era un comentario con el que se traducía que necesitaba unas horas más para terminar trabajo, la ansiedad en los ojos del peli-negro le llevo a apresurar el paso hasta que sus recursos se agotaron.

-Los alimentos más perecederos son algunos vegetales, hay carnes secas que servirán para apaciguar a Luffy y jabas de botellas con condimentación- La explicación continuaba en forma de que el peli-negro se entretenía con su reporte, anteriormente el cirujano le comunico que no le importaba que poca conversación que podían tener a plena noche podía ser sobre ellos o lo tanto que le preocupaba al oji-azul el mantener **en jauja** su santuario.

-¡Cocinero!- el llamado del espadachín le obligaba al mencionado darle la cara con un gesto de disgusto.

El peli-verde se encontraba por poco y en la cima de los restos del Dragón, Zoro se empeñó en arrancar cada trozo que fuera comestible y cederlos a cierto cocinero para que hiciera cualquier proceso de guardado o eso que antes le explico en pocos puntos; parecía que el abastecimiento de la carne era suficiente, puesto que era apenas una cuarta parte del cuerpo la cual ya había tomado;

Sentado entre ciertas costillas flotantes, con bandana en su cabeza y solo Kitetsu y Shusui desenfundadas, Roronoa, ni un poco exhausto del trabajo, pero el volverse a llenarse de ciertos fluidos no le daban un buen ambiente de trabajo, y hasta este punto, su contribución ya era la suficiente.

-Yo puedo encargarme de esto marimo- mientras trataba de terminar los últimos trozos, el cocinero cedió a dejarlo ir, disfrutar la fiesta que los Mugiwaras y compañía disfrutaba en la superficie, ya que el único acceso que tenían era la escalera practica que Franky construyo para ellos.

La mirada de ambos aliados no era totalmente amigable sino hasta el punto en que el rubio se percató de la forma de repelerse de ambos hombres.

_Su previa conversación no dejo satisfecho al primer al mando._

-No quiero ser una gran molestia Blackleg-ya, salvo que nos encontramos cortos de tiempo y me es necesario volver a nuestro tratamiento-

Interrumpió la mirada del rubio que seguía los pasos del molesto peli-verde; Sanji le dio la cara y esta no se encontraba del todo alegre. El rubio miro de re-ojo la muleta que le había servido para trasladarse y volvió a mover su pierna derecha esperando que su tobillo respondiera, no mantenía una postura correcta y eso se notaba por debajo de la mesa.

Solo el gruñido de enfado fue lo que le incito a moverse de su lugar y presionar un poco más el proceso del guardado. Law se acercó hasta el otro lado de la mesa junto al rubio, donde le sirvió de apoyo al recorrer su brazo por la espalda alta del rubio y obligarle a tomar una pose recta; el suspiro por el acomodo de su vertebra era algo doloroso, Ahora que trafalgar estaba al frente del oji-azul, acerco su rostro y susurro – No descuides tu postura-

-Podrías dejar de joderme o componer esto definitivamente- La mueca Blackleg le transmitía que no soportaría mucho sus rodeos acerca de seducirlo para llevarlo a la enfermería y probar más soluciones a su estado crítico.

-¿Puedes caminar?- El brazo que le rodeaba comenzó a abrazarle por completo- ¿Moverte?- En un simple movimiento Law lo subió suavemente sobre la segunda mesa de trabajo a espaldas del rubio- ¿Sentir tu pierna?- El oji-azul evitaba contacto visual al concentrarse en ningún punto en especial detrás del cirujano;

Tal parecía que las preguntas del peli-negro no le eran requerible contestarlas puesto que sonaban más como deducciones sarcásticas.

´Si´ fue lo que el rubio respondió entre dientes al torcer su postura y comenzar a guardar sus utensilios en sus fundas y limpiar sus manos con su pañuelo de bolsillo. La respiración del cocinero se entonaba ante el atrevimiento a su espacio íntimo. El desinterés y la evasión de las intenciones del rubio por supuesto dejaban de mal humor al cirujano.

-Entonces- Le arrebato uno de los cuchillos de su mano y lo lanzo a orillas de la mesa donde se encontraban los demás utensilios sin guardar, la punta del cuchillo penetro parte de la madera pareciendo imposible sacarlo de su lugar de aterrizaje - Tengamos una caminata, ¿Qué te parece, Blackleg-ya?-.

**+++H+++**

**Isotérmico***** : Contenedor donde la temperatura es justa y constante; En este caso, es una hielera portable para órganos. **

Tarde demasiado por que no calculaba en que capitulo debían ir las escenas M, que por supuesto sería la primera que llevo a cabo, me es complicado y dudo de ciertas descripciones, como saben, no me gusta lo de la experiencia en la primer noche, pero tampoco quiero algo Easy; Hay mucho dialogo que darle a Law pero no puedo expresarme bien; no creo que llegue a lo planeado. Le doy gracias a cierta escritora por avivar mis ganas por Lawsan :D.

**HALLCONEN**

**PIEROMACHINE'2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**+++H+++**

**Semi-PROLOGO.**

_La historia se ubica a la mitad del primer capítulo. (un recuerdo de una de las islas previas)_

_Sucede después de zarpar de PunkHazard (la escena de la consulta) Han pasado cerca de 3 semanas; Sin embargo se desarrolla antes del enfrentamiento en la primer isla contada en ese primer cap._

_¿Spoilers? Sí; Lo más reciente del anime (669) y unos pocos spoilers insinuados del manga (mi propio canon); _

_En Resumen; Sucede en el mismo universo que "StorgeLove"_

_Yo sé que soy muy rara pero el capítulo anterior también tiene desenlace, solo que no encontraba donde colocar esto._

**+++H+++**

**I must not fear, because you are here.**

**I must not be timid, because the sea awaits for me.**

**+++H+++**

Ese extraño sabor en su boca le daba saber que no era una buena idea acostarse tan tarde sin atenderse así mismo al lavarse los dientes después de una gran cena;(el jamás se servía una de esas porciones, aunque el probar antes de servir era suficiente), el sabor agrio se intensificaba en su lengua y un poco de restos de sal aún estaban en sus encías, ese mal sabor de boca no le ayudaba mucho a conciliar el sueño, siendo ya una hora para volver a las andanzas, pero solo le quedaban algunos cuarenta minutos ya que su aseo personal gastaba algo de sus mañanas.

Su hamaca se encontraba tibia por el previo cuerpo que descanso sus horas completas en ella, ahora que tenían más invitados a bordo algunos de los mugiwaras tenían que darse de _nobles _para ceder sus cómodas camas, un tanto personalizadas solo por la complexión de las almohadas.

Y tal bolsa de plumas "exóticas", ya que no era fácil arrancárselas a cualquier rey marino (Un poco híbrido, ya que brindo una batalla aérea), las que se encontraban dentro de la cómoda bolsa de algodón, esta había sido moldeada para alguien que realmente no tenía problemas para dormir en una postura un poco elevada, con golpear tal almohada, el oji-azul se recostó en su lado derecho, de esa manera podría ver el reloj de pared al fondo de la habitación.

Sus pensamientos eliminaban la posibilidad de cerrar los ojos por un momento, eso era algo usual, pasar al menos una media hora pensando en los menús de toda la semana, era una costumbre que intervenía en apaciguar la ansiedad del nuevo día.

Pasaron 10 minutos, la orquesta de ronquidos le era estresante; entre los muchachos y Kin' emon, los ronquidos se podrían escuchar hasta su propia cocina; tremenda lástima que Sanji no tenía el talento de lanzarse a la cama y no saber más del mundo, que dolor de cabeza para quien llegase tarde y escuchara tal sinfonía.

Trato de hundir su cabeza en su bolsa de plumas, ahora boca-abajo, tenía un contacto directo con la esencia de quien había profanado su cama al moldearla sin su consentimiento, quedaban pocos minutos para descansar sus pies y demás cuerpo, después tenía que levantarse a preparar el desayuno de 12 personas, salir al humilde pueblo a revisar los plantíos de los granjeros, volver con toda su mercancía y si tenía fuerzas tal vez pasaría la tarde preparando algunos dulces de mandarina. Nami tenía una gran porción de su cosecha disponible, puesto que increíblemente desde que pasaron la anterior isla (PunkHazard), sus árboles se volvieron realmente fértiles y muy productivos.

En el momento que Blackleg volvió a su postura anterior, la puerta de la habitación había sido abierta y el nulo amanecer le provoca ansiar su sueño lo más pronto posible, salvo que otra presencia se acercó hasta él, siendo que su hamaca era la segunda en la fila, quien se acercara podría verlo al nivel de su nariz, claro si se era igual de alto que él.

No le dio mucha importancia, los chicos solían ir y venir cuando salían al baño por la madrugada, mucho más Zoro, por que tomaba demasiado por las noches, y no es que le importara los problemas biológicos del hombre-alga, pero su Haki se intensificaba dependiendo de su humor y tranquilidad, por las noches le ayudaba a percibir toda la vida que el rodeaba, inclusive los animales marinos que transitaban por el Sunny.

La ignorada persona, quien aún observaba al rubio pretender estar descansando, no le importo mucho que este no se alarmara en el momento que introdujo su mano debajo de la incómoda almohada del cocinero para buscar su pertenecías.

Bruscamente movió su mano por poco y casi todo el colchón; le desesperaba no encontrar sus queridas piezas de oro. Sin embargo, que se detuvo en el momento en el que el perturbado rubio levanto su mano hasta la hamaca de encima suyo, sacando algo pequeño y brillante de entre un hueco de la madera que sostenía el colchón de Ussop.

En la palma se su mano se encontraba esos aretes dorados que le parecían ser algo incomodos al peli-negro a la hora de dormir; se los ofreció al dejar su palma abierta para que el dueño los tomase. A Sanji no le molestaba si veía o no el gesto del cirujano al ayudarle, pero al sentir la mano del moreno sobre su cabello le dio a saber que estaba agradecido. Sin comentario alguno, Law se retiró, Sanji se estiro con poca motivación, levantándose para cumplir con su deber.

**++H++**

La puerta frontal que daba al interior de la cocina estaba cerrada, siempre, con llave, candados y otras alarmas fabricadas por el ciborg, no obstante, cuando el rubio atravesó el marco tras usar todas sus llaves, cierto moreno ya se encontraba adentro, con la luz encendida, algunas libretas, plumas y tinta fresca en mano, sentado cómodamente en el desayunador, el peli-negro, aun sin su sombrero, no parecía arrepentido por entrar a un lugar prohibido por las noches.

Ahora que el cocinero cumplió con su sesión de aseo personal matutino, ya era hora de que planeara algo para tripulación, apenas si eran las 4:50 am, una hora antes en la que usualmente se preparaba, después de esos 2 años, el rubio recibió una hora más de descanso, a excepción de la arqueóloga, ella era un pájaro del amanecer desde pequeña. Y pensando en ella podría invocarse de la nada, así que, lo más prudente era pensar en los platillos junto al único tal vez personalizado de cierto capitán de una alianza suicida.

Un tímido beso de "buenos días" paso tan rápido por la mejilla del peli-negro, que sinceramente sus neuronas apenas lo percibieron. -Buen día, Law.- Saludarlo formalmente debía ser una costumbre desde que zarparon, Trafalgar no devolvía muy notoriamente el mismo gesto, no todos los días, el oji-gris solo se alegraba que alguien lo llamase por su nombre, no como el Capitán con su interminable lista de motes ridículos, que cuando los usaba fuera del barco, el pobre cirujano tenía que ocultar su sonrojo bajo su sombrero.

-¿Te sirvo algo?- Pregunto tal dueño de la fábrica de delicias, su invitado ya debía consumir algo solido o tan siquiera liquido si pretendía analizar sus notas toda la mañana, ya que el Sombrero de paja le alegaba que "Pensar con algo en el estómago, daba mejores ideas.".

-Té, por favor- Siendo comunicativo, junto con buenos modales pidió algo que el rubio podría crear a su propio gusto, salvo que ahora las discusiones por los alimentos y la sabores de ciertas porciones le eran discutibles, el cocinero ya tenía a bordo a ciertas personas que se repelían de los hongos, mandarinas con sabor artificial, pays de cerezas, salsas picantes, malvaviscos, chocolate y limones.

Primero le serviría un té muy concurrido por el esqueleto, le ofrecería a parte una rodaja de limón junto con un poco de leche; el cirujano ya era la bastante grandecito como para prepáraselo como quisiera.

Que difícil le era conversar al exterior, con riesgo a fisgones, a diferencia de su primer tiempo a solas en la enfermería, tocar algunos temas sin que el cirujano los comenzara le era un tanto complicado al oji-azul, extrañamente las expresiones del oji-gris le fueron fáciles de leer en ese momento, salvo que fuera de esa habitación, el perfil de chico malo seguía intacto si algún otro Mugiwara se encontraba alrededor.

Sanji respetaba el silencio de la concentración de Law, así como que el movimiento de sus utensilios ya era bastante ruido por la madrugada. Ellos tocaban sus manos entre momentos para retener el hecho de que deseaban una relación formal, más que solo platicas nocturnas e intimidad a oscuras. Lo decidieron en el momento en que el rubio lo propuso entre balbuceos y el peli-negro solo asintió dejando que ambos pasaran la noche entera, juntos.

'_Apuesto que ni su propio chef lo soporta' _el oji-azul comento para sí mismo en el momento en que a Trafalgar le molestaba hasta tener que enfriar un poco su propia taza para poder ingerirla; Esperó que otra porción de agua hirviendo se preparara para una simple taza de café que en pocos momentos una morena pediría.

Para el, un chocolate caliente era algo que su estómago le pedía, normalmente, cuando los antojos le llegaban, serian escuchados, ya que el estrés del viaje a Dressrosa (más un moreno de inestables intensiones) estaba acabando con sus cigarrillos y apetito.

Para cuando termina de preparar su taza, el cocinero se sienta algo alejado del cirujano, quien ha usado su habilidad de transportación para servirse otra porción del té que parecía enfriarse poco a poco; El silencio solo era anulado por el contador del horno, las manzanas debían vigilarse cada ciertos minutos si es que no quería que secaran, y la mezcla de la avena con canela estaba reposando para después acompañar a las frutas en el horno.

5:30 am; A los ojos de Sanji, el enojo del Capitán se emitía en su propia voz interior, la pesadez del ambiente no era nada conveniente para sus platillos, ya que su felicidad era la que nivelaba los sabores; Con ciertas anotaciones en el suelo y otras en proceso, Law no solucionaba su problema, el cual podría ser cualquiera ya que no era muy comunicativo en cuanto a planes alternativos, mucho más cuándo el amanecer llegaba, peor, si la presencia de la arqueóloga seguía vigilándolos.

Robin tenía un gran talento para guardarse sus secretos, múltiples que ella solo conocía, junto con los que descubría de ciertos nakamas; con una sola vez le basto al dúo madrugador cerrar la boca con respecto a planes como último recurso en su próximo enfrentamiento.

La mencionada peli-negra entro al poco tiempo; tomo su taza de café, se retiró a la biblioteca, tal vez porque era prudente de su parte no aumentar la pesadez de la cocina así como que Trafalgar se volvía poco a poco la compañía matutina del cocinero. No le dolía el reemplazo, salvo que otra persona de interés era gran novedad en su vida alrededor de solo 9 personas junto con algunas casuales que debía olvidar al zarpar, algo le decía a la arqueóloga que su alianza podría ser más que "Zou", su ayuda vendría bien al encontrar a otro Yonkou, sin embargo los enemigos de su capitán eran algo personales.

El horno se encontraba listo para terminar el ligero desayuno, y justo en ese momento algunos nakamas comenzaron a entrar hasta el punto en que hasta Caesar era invitado a comer, tan siquiera el piso del comedor era más cómodo que el pasto que le provocaba picazón.

Entre la comodidad del ambiente, las risas de Momonosuke, la pelea de Luffy por querer carne en su avena y Caesar pidiendo otra ración sin siquiera merecerlo; En el momento en que el Thousand llego al muelle, solo el espadachín de cabellos verdes junto con el cirujano de la muerte, percibieron como sus armas susurraban la presencia de otra espada maldita acercándose.

**++H++**

-Los veré por la noche a más tardar, las porciones del día se las entregara mi querida Nami-swan, ¡Pobre de ustedes que mis damas limpien los platos!-

Al abandonar su chaleco, corbata, y cambiar sus zapatos elegantes por una zapatillas náuticas, Sanji y otros de sus nakamas se encontraban en cubierta despidiendo al dúo que se tomaría un tiempo explorando la isla, tal como Blackleg lo planeo, trataría de intercambiar las deliciosas mandarinas del barco y las trataría por la misma cantidad de otros frutos, cual ciertos piratas que encontraron el camino, le fueron algo amables a los Mugiwaras al hablarles al respecto; Esa sería una forma de retener las inversiones de Bellies en comida al mínimo, después de todo, ese era un plan algo sabio de la navegante para no extender su presupuesto, muchas bocas para alimentar se encontraban a bordo.

Quien debía recolectar los alimentos, esperadamente era el cocinero del barco, salvo que alguien más de la tripulación se preparaba para salir; El chico de los tatuajes también se arregló para tomarse al menos un día de vacaciones lejos del _zoológico _que Luffy tenía como amigos.

Con una camisa holgada, de mangas largas que llegaban a sus codos (dejando al descubierto su arte permanente), el color blanco no le favorecía del todo, pero el patrón de lineras horizontales negras y el cuello alto y holgado de color obscuro le llevaba a usar el mismo patrón de ropa; pero no dejemos de lado su Jolly Roger en una pequeña bolsa en su pecho, así como su pantalón de manchas junto con sus zapatos Oxford.

Que poco soportaba el capitán de los piratas del corazón, nulamente sabia el hombre que quien podría perder la cordura en algún momento seria la Navegante, ella era quien soportaba más estupideces al día, las probabilidades de que alguna travesura ocurriera era del 89%, y a horas de la mañana uno de los sombreros de paja ya sufría un castigo que cierto Esqueleto sugirió.

El mismísimo capitán del Sunny se encontraba de cabeza esperando que su hora de castigo pasara lo más pronto posible para también aventurarse a la isla, Luffy había merecido ser el hazme reír a plena cubierta del barco al encontrarse colgando de sus pies por una cuerda, dejando que toda la sangre se la bajase a la cabeza (algo beneficioso para sus ideas), Nami fue quien lo coloco ahí gracias a que entre su discusión con el cocinero por servirle un platillo vegetariano, el cabellos negros accidentalmente movió el comedor lo suficiente para que taza de café se derramara en su falda.

Ussop aún seguía carcajeándose por como el peli-negro se balanceaba en la cuerda, divirtiéndose a pesar de ser un castigo para que se disculpara; su cuerda servía como un columpio que en algún momento podría romperse y el sombrero de paja podría caer al mar.

-¡No lo bajen de ahí hasta que mi quería diosa esté feliz!- Advirtió y lo menciono como una despedida corta, no estarían separados del todo, solo unos kilómetros de la península hasta llegar al pueblo; Salto de la cubierta para caer elegantemente en el muelle, seguido de caminar lo necesario para reunirse con el segundo capitán esperando que su cargamento fuera preparado para el viaje.

Trafalgar se encontraba a mitad del muelle, observando como Franky fue que encontró a un civil en una playa cercana, un joven trabajador, alrededor de algunos 20 años, su complexión era algo descuidada a pesar de ser un trabajador rural.

'_Tal vez los ingresos familiares no le daban de comer lo suficiente' _analizo el experto en nutrición al revisar al habitante.

Y tratándose de una nueva isla; la tribu de humanos debía ser la misma que el joven que les era tan amable; su extraña piel gris y cabellos café, podría ser una mutación o una adaptación a su ambiente; Law parecía un poco perturbado por el chico, tal vez su aspecto le recordó a alguna enfermedad.

Su empeño en llevar todo el cargamento de mandarinas hasta una carreta era notable, tal parecía que el ayudar a otros era algo que el tipo disfrutaba, claro, si había dinero de por medio.

Su transporte no se encontraba lejos, solo al final del muelle se divisaba la carreta siendo jalada por un simple caballo, algo joven al igual que su dueño, al ritmo que esos animales se movían no sería una mañana tan larga.

Franky, Robin y Chopper se despidieron de ambos chicos; el oji-azul se sentó a orillas de la parte trasera de la carreta así como Law, sus piernas colgantes a pocos centímetros sobre el camino de tierra muerta, se mecían al ritmo de los obstáculos por los cuales la carreta sobrepasaba y contemplaron las manos de sus amigos meciéndose al despedirse en cuanto la curva del camino rural comenzaba a introducirse en el pequeño bosque de la planicie.

Ambos piratas no se quejaban del clima, el sol les era amable con unas cuantas nubes que aligeraban su exposición al sol; la ventisca matutina alegraba sus pulmones y la voz de su conductor era tolerable en el momento en que comenzó a cantar como si fuera el único siendo jalado por el joven potro.

La letra era bastante tonta; infantil, lo mejor era que, entonaba mucho mejor que Luffy.

Law contemplo como el muelle se perdió en el horizonte, aburrido de los simples árboles que quedaban atrás; se recostó en un incómodo costal de semillas, Kikoku entre él y Sanji; junto con su sombrero sobre su cara dejando que la sombra le calmase.

**++H++**

El cocinero aún se relajaba omitiendo la voz del joven, aunque el paisaje llegase a ser silencioso; a la distancia comenzaban a percibirse el eco de las herramientas de los habitantes, el empeño agrícola era lo que los sostenía con vida; Uno de los terrenos de cosechas comenzó a revelarse del lado del peli-negro, era gigantes hectáreas como para un solo tipo de alimento; a orillas podía identificar los desarrollados frutos como enredaderas con Jitomates en distintas tonalidades.

Como era de esperarse Sanji pidió a su guía una pequeña escala para comenzar con sus intercambios; definitivamente cualquier granjero no perdería la oportunidad de tener esas deliciosas mandarinas del East blue para mejorar su producción.

**Lany**, o más bien, el _chico campesino_, se encargó de llamar la atención del dueño de las tierras. Una mujer con casi las mismas características que Lany se acercó a ellos dejando ausente su tarea del día; con gran felicidad en su rostro, acepto el trato que el cocinero le propuso; claro que le convenció la rareza de sus frutos y no la forma en que le coqueteaba.

Ahora sin inconvenientes, el oji-azul deposito las siete canastas que la Chica le ofreció por solo una jaba que le había mostrado, podría sonar injusto, excepto que el aprovechar solo un mínimo número de cítricos llegaría a multiplicarse en pocas temporadas; la tierra era noble con toda su gente.

Sin embargo, los habitantes no lucían saludables.

El movimiento de la carreta tras cargar la mercancía, obligo al cirujano a asomarse bajo su sombrero cual era la causa de su interrupción; al no ver nada, se levantó, recorrió su vista por alrededor, en un punto localizo al rubio al otro lado del camino, su atención se centraba en lo que parecía una pequeña granja vecina; Sanji tan solo acepto el saludo de manos que el dueño de ofreció y en segundos el agricultor le tendió múltiples bolsas pequeñas que contenían ciertas semillas que se desbordaban.

La calidez de la bienvenida podría llegar a ser un poco empalagosa para cierto cirujano; y más les valía que así fuera por el resto del día, usualmente cuando su tripulación llegaba a nuevas tierras, Trafalgar rápidamente era identificado como uno de los súper novas o como un intimidante pirata; toda alma que tuviera la capacidad de moverse abría el camino para el roba-corazones, tratando de no provocar su temperamento.

Sanji volvió a su antiguo puesto en su transporte, su compañero seguía sumergido en tomarse enserio su día libre, como si nunca hubiera sido un pirata y sus problemas se esfumaran; por primera vez, Law hacia caso de sus peticiones al olvidar al malvado rey de Dressrosa, la presencia del científico gaseoso en el barco y su deseo de venganza marcado en su mirada.

-Es bueno verte así- Accidentalmente hablo en voz alta; lo que provoco que el capitán lo mirase de reojo aun con su sombrero sobre su rostro; arqueando una ceja lo observo, pretendió no responder, salvo que por fin era momento de hablar con respecto a sus sesiones de terapia.

Era momento de que una exploración de campo le ayudase a ambos a comunicarse.

-Descansare lo posible, Blackleg-ya, pero al final del día retomaré mi propósito- Movió una de sus manos que mantenía detrás de su cabeza para tocar su espada, la cual temblaba cada ciertos minutos con menos intensidad cada vez. - En cambio, tú eres quien necesita alejarse de la realidad por un momento-

-Lo haré- Respondió sin darle la cara; busco en su pequeña bolsa algo con que entretenerse, uno de sus cigarrillos por supuesto -En cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad podre hacerlo- Lo encendió y dejo que el humo de su primer calada fuera alejada por las leves ventiscas.

-Aunque lo propongas así, si no lo hablas con alguien más, seguirás dándole vueltas a lo mismo-

El oji-azul seguía sin mirarle, no obstante al sentir la mano de moreno sobre la suya, dejando que tomase su cigarrillo de entre sus dedos, le obligo a verlo, en su perfil de sedentario esperando que el peligro llegase por si solo; a pesar de que el ver su querida nicotina en labios de otro le impacto un poco.

Suspiro y dejo que la nube de adicción de alejase de sus labios, su gorra seguía bloqueando su vista salvo que la visera dejaba sus labios al descubierto.

-¿Tomaste tu medicina hoy?- sonrió y se burló de como la última varita de adicción no sería entregada; El cuestionado asintió, _¿Cómo diablos no usaría esa medicina que le provocaba un alivio físico como mental?,_ el remedio oral que Law le recomendó solo le duraría unos 3 días más si usaba las porciones debidas.

Esas pequeñas pastillas aliviaban su fatiga, el dolor de su fractura, a pesar de sus efectos, esa "panacea" servía como sus vitaminas y suplemento alimenticio. Salvo que a como el sabia, su tratamiento serían sus cigarrillos o el tratamiento del _peli-negro._

Su nicotina algún día podría matarle, sin embargo, los inesperados beneficios de su adicción era lo que mantuvieron en forma cuando no recibía atención alguna.

-Fue algo nuevo- Refiriéndose a la causa de su falta de sueño, no solo Trafalgar se percató de ello, si no que algunos nakamas buscaban la manera de saber por qué refutaba dormir lo suficiente.

-Siendo que superaste ciertos eventos pero tu memoria está estancada en el mismo instante- Descaradamente el oji-gris hablaba tal como si ambos compartieran el sueño; Law conocía un poco, o lo más relevante de los sucesos que el rubio vivió para llegar al lugar soñado de su protector, pero las reacciones de Sanji parecían ser otras causas.

-No es nada similar a esos días- Cerro sus ojos un momento y recordó esos colores del cielo en cada fase durante su espera - Realmente no sé si es algo que estoy inventando o es la vida de alguien más…- Relacionaba los sucesos que percibió en primera persona durante su estado durmiente como si fuera "otro ser" al caer en el mundo de los sueños, a pesar de que no era posible que la profundidad de su ausencia le permitiera viajar a un lugar paralelo.

-…- El cirujano dejo el silencio entre ellos como una pregunta bastante obvia; la decisión de hablar la privacidad de su vida con él, dependía del rubio, aunque lo único que tenía en claro Blackleg era que su compañero no era exactamente su solucionador de problemas, su estado, atento a las palabras, más bien lo describía como una pared con la cual hablar y tal cual recordaría sus anécdotas.

'_¿Vas a hablarme de ello?'_ El fruncido de su boca al dejar el cigarrillo le describía su comentario por su mismo.

-Solo son imágenes, la primera vez no le di importancia; sentí como si yo inventara alguna historia como Ussop…- Las escenas que describían la misma historia no era nada parecido a la vida de un héroe, su vida pasada o una curiosa aventura sin sus nakamas.

Una tibia sombra comenzó a acumularse en el gran camino que recorría el trio; las nubes comenzaban a organizar alguna fiesta húmeda que comenzaría al filo de la noche tal como su guía les comento.

-Una vez es indiferencia, segunda, coincidencia, luego hay más curiosidad… excepto que 9 días observando la misma historia no es muy divertido, menos si es una tragedia en la que no puedes intervenir-

Una mano en su hombro le incito a ver al dueño de tal miembro; Trafalgar se levantó de su cama rustica y se sentó a un lado del rubio, ambos fijaban su vista en aquellos terrenos que no parecían estar habitados juntos con lo que quedaba de un rio que se abría hasta la península; no obstante aun hablaban entre ellos a pesar de que sus miradas se distrajeran con el ambiente.

-No es esencial que hables de lo que sucedió, Aunque… ¿Descubriste algo que te perturba?- Aclaro el peli-negro, con ambas manos sacudió el polvo en su sombrero, esperaba la respuesta de su paciente.

Un gruñido de frustración le dio a saber que la decisión de esa platica apareció tan pronto como su curiosidad, tenía que incitarle, siendo alguna tragedia o algo vergonzoso, el cocinero lo confesaría; definitivamente el peli-negro necesitaba adentrarse más si es que su relación avanzaría a algo serio o si es que el no volvía a retroceder por sí mismo al recordar el objetivo de la alianza.

Con su mano derecha sobre la rodilla del pantalón negro de Sanji, el Ouka le decía físicamente que mantenía en pie su propuesta; mientras el cocinero aclaraba su garganta, sus manos se restregaban entre ellas para no tomar la que Law le ofrecía.

Esta no era una plática de chicas, mucho menos de consuelo, esas eran las teorías del joven tez blanca.

-Creo que….Hay alguien,…No…- La dificultad para describirlo era frustrante, incluso sería más fácil darle la cara al cirujano si él no se mirara como Luffy cuando piensa por mucho tiempo.

-Recuerdo una bandera _no pirata_\- Trato de visualizar o al menos recordar que el color de tal logotipo no tenía nada que ver con un cráneo o un color blanco como los marines - Un lugar que se mecía- Menciono como en su travesía un una película muda él se movía por ese lugar flotante, de horizontes azules -Me encontraba en un barco corriendo y siendo perseguido….- No había un poco de miedo en sus palabras, solo la frustración por no ser un buen narrador

-Por…- Ahí estaba, la parte por la que no comentaba nada al respecto, eso era una ridiculez, siendo acosado por algo así, esos eran casos de esperarse en un sueño, dentro de su mente infantil y un "tanto" rosada.

-Un pequeño perro, no de carne tal como debería, si no de madera- Repentinamente tomo la mano de Trafalgar, la misma que le ofreció para tener impulso en sus últimas palabras, entrelazo sus dedos, dejando que no solo la fuerza de su mano calculara la dificultad, si no que el Haki del peli-negro se dio cuenta del desastre en la _voz interior_ del Mugiwara.

-Un juguete viviente-

Atrajo sus manos a su cara (olvidando el confort que acepto por pocos segundos) y se ocultó de la vista del capitán, ¡Ese por supuesto era solo un sueño!, ¿En qué mundo los juguetes pueden moverse por sí mismos?

Aunque, el que su transporte se detuviera y ambos sin querer alguno chocaran hasta el fondo de la carretilla. Sin perder la oportunidad, Sanji salto al frente alejándose lo más posible del lugar; Su confesión estaba en su mayoría completa, sentía un alivio mucho más fácil de llevar que el de hace pocas horas.

-¡Gran-fa!, ¡Gran-fa!- Los gritos del peli-café les dio a saber al dúo que estaban en tierras comunes para el joven, sobre todo porque el nombre que exclamaba parecía ser el de algún familiar y eso significaba otra zona de cultivo.

Una pequeña casa humilde y rustica, de estructura de madera así como sus cercas, se encontraba junto al camino principal por el que transitaban; junto a ella un anciano con las mismas características que Lany (solo que en su última etapa de edad) se dedicaba a repartir algunos vegetales a ciertas pequeñas criaturas que también eran atendidas por un crio al bañar con agua a esas pequeñas criaturas de aspecto baboso y ojos saltones llamados den-dens.

Esos pequeños animalitos le eran usuales a ambos piratas, excepto que ver como miles ellos, aun si el caparazón adecuado para su uso, se reunían como una gran familia, le era tierno e interesante al más sensible de los Mugiwaras.

Tras saludar y darle la mano al dueño de la granja, Sanji se acercó dónde podría tener una mejor vista de las criaturas mientras el peli-negro también se presentaba educadamente con el anciano que podría ofrecerles un poco más de ayuda.

-Es todo un gusto ver como jóvenes que no son piratas se aventuran y llegan muy lejos en el nuevo mundo- comento como una bienvenida, tras una no tan saludable carcajada el llamado "Gran-fa" les hablo un poco del entorno.

-Entiendo lo que me ha dicho mi nieto, si buscan más ayuda mis queridos vecinos se las brindaran, yo puedo fingir que no vi nada y algunos de mis caracoles podrían serles útiles- Con buen humor el viejo bromeaba frente al Shichibukai que cruzo sus brazos al nivel de su pecho, donde cubrió su Jolly Roger, por el momento no necesitaba el temor como una ventaja.

-Veo que no hablas mucho, jovencillo- Se acercó con ayuda de un bastón – Pero me encanta ver a personas como ustedes, de una raza diferente- Hizo referencia a las anormalidades que su gente tenía en común – Recientemente nuestro enfermero desapareció del pueblo y él era el único extranjero- Su mirada levemente entristeció y se deslizo hasta la dirección en la que el dúo avanzaría.

En perspectiva del Ouka, Blackleg conversaba y jugaba con el tímido niño que entre pocas palabras intercambiadas, inesperadamente no dejaba de colgarse de su brazo, parecía que el oji-azul tenía una chispa natural para ello.

-¿Acaso solo tenían a alguien como él para cuidar de toda la isla?- Gracias al refinado Haki del rubio, la voz del anciano le pareció tan clara desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, por supuesto, el respondió a acudir a su lado.

-Me temo que sí, joven, Nosotros vivimos de la tierra de muchas maneras, somos sus hijos- El Anciano bajo la cabeza, avergonzado por su estado pacifista.

-¿Pero un enfermero no es lo suficiente como para tender cualquier situación o no?- No sabía desde cuando la nutrición de la comunidad le perturbo lo demasiado como para instigarse a buscar información del caso; Por el momento esa era una misión para recolectar víveres sin gastar un solo Bellie, Sin embargo en su pecho se acumulaban algunos aires comunes de Luffy para dársela de héroe.

-En realidad los de su categoría son los ideales para trabajar de manera independiente; ellos aplican la medicina y actúan; Cuando en realidad un Medico General solo la recomienda o la instiga a su consumo.- Aclaro el más conocedor de tal trabajo, al pasar sus manos a sus bolsillos, ambos caminaron dentro del hogar tal como el Mayor les pidió, por supuesto su conversación siguió.

-¿Eso no es hablar mal de ti?- Sonrió burlonamente, esa era la costumbre de una plática entre él y el Marimo, aunque le era inevitable armarse de valor para saber las reacciones a sus comentarios.

-Yo me coloco en una línea independiente, las cirugías son acciones que implican más que solo intervención en un cuerpo- El diálogo repentinamente giro a un modo algo provocativo, ya que la mirada del peli-negro denotaban más que su ego al nivel del cielo.

Su nakama rio ante la nada graciosas respuesta, pero la defensa de Law le era la suficiente como para cerrarle la boca – Esta bien, me di cuenta de eso- Movió una de sus manos como señal de que tenía suficiente, se apartó sin apuro alguno de nuevo a la salida donde el más joven de la familia lo invitaba a seguir jugando con los caracoles.

**++H++**

Con varios den-dens en sus manos, Law recibió a ambos hombres (el pequeño hermano de Lany y a su acompañante) en la sala, donde el anciano le ofreció su hospitalidad al servirle un té que no podría compararse con la alta calidad culinaria que el Sunny tenía.

El Guía también se integró al grupo al aclarar que había terminado de colectar lo suficiente de los vecinos y de cómo las mandarinas se volvieron una sensación. Ahora tendrían que avanzar hasta el pueblo para seguir con sus negocios, al hacer caso de su sugerencia, los visitantes se dirigieron hasta la salida, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por el grito de auxilio del dueño de la casa.

El anciano, tumbado en el suelo, temblaba y apretaba su pecho tratando de que el dolor cesara, ambos familiares corrieron a su lado, salvo que en el momento en que el cirujano atendió el llamado, algo curioso lo detuvo en su trayecto así como el estado de Gran-fa mejoro en un instante.

En un parpadeo, El hombre tenía un color de piel muy inusual, no se eliminó su color grisáceo, sino que un color ¿Rosado?, ¿Amarillo?, como el de un dulce fue lo que se revelo en poco segundos, más bien los suficientes en los que el ataque de dolor sucumbió, llego y se fue tal como un ataque al corazón muy leve.

-No es nada, tal vez no se dan cuenta hijos míos pero mi edad ya no permite hacer mucho- bromeo para aligerar el ambiente, pero la mano en su pecho aún era sospechosa.

Law y Sanji se observaron mutuamente, uno se sorprendió de que el otro se preocupara de un total extraño y el peli-negro aun no sabía si el cambio de tonalidad fue solo un golpe de ansiedad a la hora de atender la emergencia.

El rubio levanto su mano y la observo un poco, recordando el tacto con todos sus negociantes, sus temperaturas eran demasiado bajas, el roba-corazones también debió darse cuenta.

-Te llevare a la casa de **Medge**, ahí podrás descansar y revisaremos ese problema Gran-fa-

-No seas idiota, ¿Qué harás?, ¿Jugaras al doctor?, no lo creo- Por supuesto la abstinencia por aceptar su condición era algo usual en los de su edad.

-Abuelo….- Las gruesas lagrimas del más joven eran de esperase, con su poca edad le era duro entender el comportamiento de la figura mayor.

Entre gritos, argumentos y lágrimas secadas por el cocinero; el lado bueno del peli-negro salió a flote (Sin dejar de lado su sádica sonrisa).

-Llévenos al lugar mejor equipado, yo estoy mucho más capacitado que un desaparecido enfermero.-

**++H++**

-Respire en un ritmo alargado, profundo, sosténgase tanto al inhalar como al exhalar-

La consulta comenzó tan pronto llegaron al pequeño pueblo; Que tal no era la gran cosa al compararse con muchas otras más islas que los Mugiwaras visitaron en su vida; si apenas la comunidad juntaba al filo de cien personas; la estabilidad de las casa eran las mismas que cualquiera en las campos, Salvo que el lugar en el que se hospedaron era el más actualizado y un tanto futurista a comparación de la poca urbanización del centro del pueblo.

Los hermanos peli-café se encontraban afuera buscando la manera de que la carretilla se quedase en el patio trasero así como para poder liberar al pobre animal que lo jalaba, el potro necesitaba su porción del día y un poco de descanso. Después de ello, se introdujeron de nuevo al hogar del enfermero para observar la consulta de su familiar.

Al entrar por la puerta frontal, lo primero que se apreciaba era la pequeña sala de espera; a la izquierda se encontraba la cocina, donde el Mugiwara preparaba alguna merienda para él y el peli-negro; Sin embargo la llegaba de los dos críos le obligo a servir otros dos platos que dejo en la mesa de centro para que ellos comieran; Al terminar volvió a la cocina y se preparó para subir las escaleras ya con tres platos equilibrados en su cabeza y manos; Sorprendiendo a los críos con su capacidad, el oji-azul subió sin problema hasta el segundo pido, camino por un tanto estrecho pasillo y encontró la única habitación del hogar; Un cuarto de consulta que solía pertenecerle al desaparecido Medge.

No esperaba una gran bienvenida, al pisar dentro el crujir de la madera del suelo lo delato, directamente deposito los platos en una de las mesas disponibles aun lado de la cama y se mantuvo aun lado de Law dándole la cara al anciano por igual.

-No debiste molestarte joven; No sé si podre digerir esto-

-No se preocupe viejo, mi comida no tiene límite de edad- Le tendió un plato y se sentó en la silla que Trafalgar abandono al introducirse al baño que se conectaba con la habitación; el ruido del agua cayendo y el corto uso fue para estilizar sus manos antes de poder comer.

-Espero que el alcohol que usé no sea muy alto, no había visto esa marca en el GrandLine- Instintivamente busco su cigarrillo en su boca, aunque en el mismo segundo se percató de que tenía prohibido encender otro; la intensión de saborear la nicotina seguía pendiente y más porque el paquete se encontraba en su bolsillo.

El Ouka volvió a entrar ya con una toalla en manos, la puso sobre su hombro en cuanto tomo el plato que le fue asignado y se sentó en una mesa en una de las esquinas de la habitación, al parecer, el peli-negro le cedía el escritorio al cocinero. Aun sin intenciones de tomar su comida, Sanji permaneció aun de frente observando como el anciano tenía un poco de dificultad para masticar, pero al momento de tragar la diferencia era demasiada, con halagos tras halagos, las ultimas cucharadas que apenas y llegaban a su boca, no parecían ser deseadas puesto que los gestos del comensal no le daban muy buena espina; las contracciones de su diafragma elevaban su caja torácica, ambos jóvenes se levantaron alarmados, uno aun masticando su última cucharada así como el otro tratando de buscar un poco de agua que rara vez olvidaba.

Las acciones del Shichibukai se resumieron en ayudar al hombre con su ahogo posiblemente _por culpa de algún alimento muy sólido para él;_ se posiciono a su espalda elaborando la maniobra para salvar su respiración de la obstrucción; uso una de sus manos para presionar el lugar indicado mientras ambos se inclinaban favoreciendo la expulsión; Todo paso en instantes, El rubio llego con un poco agua (al punto de desbordarse del vaso) y al momento de tratar de ofrecérsela al anciano (que parecía más aliviado), abrió la boca.

Y no fueron palabras de agradecimiento las que el cocinero sentiría sobre él.

**Vomito.**

El viejo rechazo completamente la comida al expulsarla sobre quien esmeradamente paso algunos momentos creando algo tan gourmet que no merecía ser regurgitado.

Sus manos y pantalones estaban empapados de esa secreción viscosa, grumosa que sin querer alguno le hizo gritar en disgusto mientras las palabras de disculpa seguían al oji-azul en su camino al pequeño baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, comenzó a desvestirse sin importarle como se cubriría después de retirarse ese olor hediondo que también le provocaría lo mismo que Gran-fa.

**++H++**

En el momento en que el trio abandono el hogar del joven desaparecido, el desastre había sido retirado y el incidente no parecía haber sucedido, excepto que el mismo tiempo que Trafalgar empeño en ello, la víctima, un rubio obsesionado con la limpieza, aun se encontraba dentro de tal división de la casa.

Dejando su sombrero sobre uno de los muebles, el peli-negro camino hasta la puerta y toco tenuemente la madera, no se apreciaban ruidos algunos del interior.

Empujo el pedazo de madera que servía como división, no obstante al pasar bajo el marco, Law esperaba que su compañero aún se encontrara en la ardua tarea por esterilizar su cuerpo con todo producto posible, y lo que percibieron sus ojos solamente fue una tina repleta de agua con espuma, un poco de cabello rubio flotando en la superficie del agua; junto con la dichosa herida del rubio, su pierna derecha y el fino yeso lejos de la humedad.

Trafalgar lo interpreta como el berrinche de un crio, el mismo rubio le conto sobre sus pequeñas rabietas. _De cómo su protector le negaba entrar a la cocina, su enojo se desquitaba con los clientes al servirles sin hospitalidad alguna, tras unos golpes, el chico era enviado a su habitación y el ocultarse bajo su cama le hacía comerse su coraje._

Volviendo al Sanji actual, siendo un pirata no amigable ante el sexo masculino, el peli-negro concluyo que un poco de violencia (tan siquiera verbal) antes de retirarse sería de esperarse, pero el guardar el rencor sin escuchar algunas disculpas, mantenían el riesgo de alterar el ambiente de lo que quedaba del día.

Al hacer caso de su compañerismo, algo que el oji-gris haría por sus propios nakamas (algo así como subirle el animo a Bepo después de ser reprimido por comentarios de su robustez) Law se dirigió al botiquín detrás del espejo en el lavabo, tomo unas tijeras y retiro el yeso junto con las finas gasas después de haberlo humedecido con la misma agua espumosa de la tina; Se sentó a orillas de la tina y procedió a retirar la espesa masa del vendaje; Algo interesante que sucedía en la tarea del cirujano era que testarudamente Blackleg no salía en ningún momento a respirar o tan siquiera a exhalar sus reservas de aire; Obviamente el oji-azul hacia provecho de su resistencia. Tal vez el pobre no quería confrontar al capitán tras pasar tal humillación accidental.

Durante la tarea del Ouka al atender su paciente, la cabeza de Sanji salió a la superficie, serena, sin desespero por buscar su aliento, su mirada evadía al cirujano, quien pregunto algo bastante extraño.

-¿Dónde está tu ropa?- Al analizar el entorno, solo una toalla colgaba de la cortina que dividía la intimidad del baño, así como solo los zapatos del rubio a orillas de la tina.

-La tire-

El silencio dejo en claro que el pobre médico no entendió la solución del cocinero, por lo que lo volvió a repetir – La tire por la ventana-

Y efectivamente por la pequeña ventana al lado del lavabo, Law asomo su cabeza para ver como las prendas del rubio yacían sobre el pasto, dejando que el olor se esfumara en el exterior. La incomodidad volvió a entrometerse pese que la boca del peli-negro tenía la intensión de conversar (extrañamente era su turno de ser el activo).

-No es tu culpa ¿Sabes?- El lado re confrontante del Ouka salió a flote, inclusive durante sus primeras palabras la cabeza del rubio seguía el camino del capitán, quien se dirigía a su lado.

-Si lo es-

-No te advertí sobre la rara temperatura extrema que impedía el paso del alcohol; era de esperarse que su sistema inmune y digestivo trabajase por sí solo, ya que con una porción sin moderación provoco que _explotara_ literalmente- Con suerte alguna, ninguna de sus palabras se tropezaron, si respiro alguno, no quiso jugar en ningún momento a quien tiene la mayor culpa por las consecuencias.

A boca sellada, Sanji observo como el fruncido de su cara no le intimidaba, constantemente experimentaba el temperamento del roba-corazones, salvo que algo que le encantaba al mencionado era que el cocinero no le tenía miedo, ni siquiera su Haki le obligaba a bajar la mirada.

Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en señal de que cedió por el argumento, el suspiro que dio, daba por entendido que termino la discusión. Así de fácil, sin gritos ni patadas.

-No es divertido discutir contigo- Un nudo en su garganta se liberó, sus mano salieron de la fría agua, extendiéndose y haciendo seña de la penosa ayuda que necesitaba para salir de esa pequeña laguna.

Pese a aquel peli-negro había tomado las manos del otro y entrelazo sus dedos, no obstante el contacto se acabó en segundos ya que el cirujano se había levantado para usar alguna toalla para el joven.

Desprevenidamente Trafalgar lanzo la dichosa toalla a la cabeza del otro, entre el querer buscar la manera de ver tras la prenda, el oji-gris encontró sin problemas el rostro del rubio, quien se percató al instante que su compañero estaba invadiendo su boca, Law aprovechaba la sorpresa de su asalto al presionar cierto punto clave en el cuello del otro para que le permitiera jugar libremente con sus lenguas.

Sin posibilidades de ver de rostro de su saltante con tal toalla de por medio eran pocas, por lo que solo decidido buscar con solo sus manos el resto del cuerpo del peli-negro, sin embargo lo primero que tomo y jalo hacia sí mismo, fue la larga cortina que sin problema alguno dejo caer su soporte sobre la cabeza del oji-azul.

**++H++**

Al sentir la comodidad que le transmitía la fibra suave friccionando su espalda, Sanji despertó con prisa, percibió la poca visión en su entorno, estaba de vuelta en la habitación, aunque las manos sobre él fueron las que le trajeron a la realidad, la misma prenda húmeda de hace un momento secaba su cabello y en pocos parpadeos (asimilando el brillo a su alrededor) reconoció el confiado contacto, se inclinó al frente para terminar lo que el roba-corazones comenzó.

Sin rechazar la iniciativa del cocinero, busco la manera de dominar el beso, aprovecho que sus manos sostenían la cabeza del otro, e intencionalmente mantuvo el dominio sobre el rubio al unir sus cavidades lo más cerca posible, el auto-control era mutuo hasta el punto en que Sanji mordía el labio inferior de su amante, cosa que sinceramente excitaba al moreno; muchas veces Law le advertía que no le provocase llegar a otra base hasta el momento en que su fractura ya no fuera sensible.

Se separaron, ambos observándose directamente esperando a que los ojos del otro enfocaran totalmente su entorno; uno trataba de no jadear por el deseo de más demostraciones, mientras, el más joven, con disimulo termino por secarse por sí mismo aunque también se percató de las nuevas prendas o el simple conjunto de ropa, más el hecho de que mágicamente se encontraba sobre la cama semi-sentado con ayuda de unas cuantas almohadas con colores de mal gusto.

Con el despertar amigable del peli-negro, no se percató de las extrañas prendas que llevaba puestas, pese a que solo era una camisa de color menta con mangas largas con algunas tallas más grandes que las suyas, junto con la ropa interior de dudosa procedencia que ahora le protegía eran poco al ver lo que ahora resguardaba su pierna derecha;

Hecho de un material ajustable y cintas plegables alrededor de su pierna; La **Férula*** comenzaba desde su tobillo y terminaba al ras de su rodilla, la pesadez de su pierna podría describirse como tener amarrada una pesa de un par de kilogramos a su tobillo (penosamente ese peso o mayor le era prohibido de cargar tras el comienzo de su terapia).

-Pasaron 10 minutos, esperaba que no despertaras- Entendió esa cantidad como el tiempo que permaneció ausente, con el enfado encima, el oji-azul intento ubicar el punto en el que tal barra de hierro (mal colocada) le impacto. Al sentarse correctamente la mano de trafalgar lo devolvió a su lugar.

-No voy a seguir durmiendo- Le aclaro que no era de esas personas que no les era fácil salir de la cama, salvo que al ver el gesto de protesta de Sanji, el peli-negro hizo un tanto de espacio por sí mismo para acompañarle.

-Si ambos vamos a perder el tiempo será mejor que tú duermas y yo te levantare cuando sea suficiente- acomodo algunas almohadas y a Kikoku a su lado para empezar su guardia.

-Como sabré que te has ido a investigar que rayos tiene esta isla que sus habitantes no tienen calidez corporal- Comento sin ganas de huir del cómodo colchón, reviso la prenda que le servía como camisa, al olerla le pareció que era reciente y no tenía _puesta_ alguna por quien la compro.

-Tengo muchas teorías Sanji-ya, no obstante, solo estamos de paso- Con gran confianza volvió a tomar una de las manos del oji-azul y doblo ambas mangas hasta que sus muñecas fueran visibles, los escalofríos placenteros del rubio le daban a saber que con el simple tacto gozaba de su atención.

Frunció el ceño, y observo a la fiel arma de acero maldita -Tu espada está gritando, eso no es normal, menos cuando **el par del marimo*** también susurran- Esos gritos eran traducidos como el anhelo de encontrar a sus espadas enemigas, y encontrar a las semejantes de estas armas nunca eran interacciones pacifistas.

-Podremos esperar a que el dueño aparezca, ¿Te parece?- Sinceramente su acompañante no encontró la autenticidad o el sarcasmo en su propuesta, tal vez solo se burlaba de la suerte de todos los sombreros de paja. – Inclusive podemos continuar con tu terapia- Jalo al cocinero al tomarlo del torso para colocarlo entre sus piernas y dejar que recargase su espalda contra su pecho.

-Dejando de lado el buen trato de todos, la isla me incom- Bufo con enfado al sentir la mano del moreno sobre su boca, negándole el terminar el sermón sobre que deberían hacer por ese grupo de personas, y cierto _Mugiwara_ le advirtió que no era bueno darle la contraria al gastrónomo.

-Si me convences tal vez saldré y buscare el problema por mí mismo- Le hablo seductoramente al oído, con su respiración deseosa de excitación; el sonrojo del oji-azul le dio a saber que podía ser sumiso si realmente Law lo quería.

Con escuchar un apenas audible insulto dirigido al peli-negro, Sanji dejo que su cuerpo se apegase mas al otro y que su cabeza callera en su hombro, permitiéndole besar el cuello del oji-gris, sus caderas incitaron a que el miembro inquieto de su amante despertase con más intensidad que la pequeña chispa que provoco la interacción de sus bocas.

-Aprovechemos el tiempo en esta maldita casa, pero te advierto que no es fácil mantener en tierra por más de unas horas- Torció su torso para poder ver con más facilidad la expresión del roba-corazones, quien tomo parte del cuello y barbilla del tez blanca para arrebatarle otra porción de aliento, entrando en una fase juguetona, Law acepto la condición de que el entretenimiento en cama era lo más cercano a descansar de sus tareas diarias.

El juego seguía dentro de sus bocas; las manos del moreno se ocupaban de retener la cabeza del otro en su lugar, mientras el rubio buscaba levantar las prendas cálidas que cubrían ese indescriptible pecho tatuado a culpa de un tributo.

Se separaron solo en el instante en que la camisa paso por entre el encuentro de sus labios e inmediatamente sus bocas buscaban tener suficiente una de otras hasta hartarse; los pulgares del oji-azul trazaban perfectamente el camino de la tinta, el tacto incitaba al dueño de los tatuajes a seguir recorriendo el recién aseado cuerpo de su acompañante. Ordeno a su mano derecha llegar hasta la entre pierna del rubio justo después de ayudarle a subir su muslo derecho obligándole a llevar acabo un ejercicio usual para su terapia.

Law sostendría la zona previa a su rodilla, mientras el cocinero se esforzaría por recuperar el control total de resto de su pierna (que por el momento era obligaba a cargar el peso de la férula, volviendo su esfuerzo el doble.)

– Has los mismos movimientos que yo- Hablo seductoramente al romper el beso y ubicar su cabeza al lado del oji-azul, hablando a su oído al mismo tiempo que mordía ciertos lugares especiales del pasivo – No te detengas hasta que yo lo diga- Llevo su otra mano hasta la zona más íntima del rubio.

La dificultad del reto de Trafalgar seria la muerte total de su dignidad.

Muchos otros ejercicios de contacto con el peli-negro no eran una mezcla del placer y el esfuerzo en una sola actividad; las caricias del moreno no solo eran roces sin sentido empeñándose en buscar la excitación de su pareja al abusar por sobre su ropa interior, si no que el movimiento circular que hacía con sus dedos al recorrer su entrepierna, zona erógena, era lo que el rubio debía imitar como indicaciones de su "terapia".

Al entender el patrón, Sanji se esforzaba en controlar el peso de su nuevo "yeso" y comenzara a ejercitar tal pierna, el placer de las caricias y las constantes mordidas entre su hombro y cuello, evitaban que completase una vuelta (en cuanto a la rotación de su rodilla) los espasmos y agitaciones de placer le hicieron ceder, perdió el reto, sin embargo, en instantes el oji-azul se vio en necesidad de rogar por más rogando que su castigo llegase hasta el final de su sesión.

-Ah~…la…Law, ngh- La agitación en su respiración y la repentina intromisión de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior ayudaron a incitarlo a desvestirse mutuamente desechando casi por completo el reciente cambio de ropa.

El roba corazones de desprendió de su pantalón así como ropa interior después de levantarse de la cama y dejar que el rubio, aun esperando por la continuación, disfrutara de la exhibición, la respiración ansiosa del oji-gris lo llevo enseguida a subir al colchón y tomar una posición ya usada para no lastimar ni sobre-esforzar al cocinero; Con el indispensable lubricante en mano y ambas piernas del tez blanca descansando sobre sus hombros; Law disfrutaba aprovechar la flexibilidad de Sanji y obligarle a dejar una apertura cómoda para disfrutar del show.

Comunicándose con el ruido de sus respiraciones y unos que otros gemidos incontenibles del rubio (mas las constantes maldiciones), el moreno prosiguió a prepararle, algo que solo hacía para reducir los nervios del pasivo.

-Han pasado por poco y dos días y aun estas esperándome Sanji-ya- Haciendo referencia su reciente intromisión, el espacio que ocupo Law en su previo encuentro aun podía _estar a su medida_, y alardeando las modificaciones que provoco, el oji-azul no lo tomo muy bien; el tremendo sonrojo en su cara debajo de su cabello desordenado dejo que la sonrisa del cirujano fuera más amplia.

-Bastardo mentiroso- Fue lo único que alcanzo a hablar justo antes de ser interrumpido por las manos del peli-negro, ambas empeñándose en llevarle al límite; Al introducir el pulgar se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y penosamente desesperado rogo para que _entrara_ y todo llegase a su clímax.

Y así lo hizo, asegurándose de que Sanji tuviese la confianza suficiente para recibir placer en lugar de los nervios que le lastimarían, le tranquilizo al volver a reclamar sus labios, aprovechando la distracción, se introdujo y las contracciones de su entrada le brindaron tanto placer como el que esperaba, aguardando unos segundos para ajustarse, Trafalgar comenzó a moverse, junto con la ayuda de las manos del tez-blanca, ambos se acercaron, abrazándose mutuamente permitiendo un acercamiento más profundo, las piernas que rodeaban al oji-gris le exigían un ritmo placentero y sincronizado.

-Haaa…- Su buen trabajo recibía ruidosos gemidos por parte del cocinero, quien además trataba de cubrir su boca para evitar ser escuchado, una de sus palabras favoritas (como "joder") eran los cumplidos por sus aciertos y cada vez más su resistencia por _liberarse_ le era más difícil. – No…no puedoo- Confeso y exigió que el ritmo aumentase, sus dedos lastimaban la espalda del oji-gris, mientras el recorría sus manos por el cabello y toda zona superior, sintiendo como el sudor de su esfuerzo le convencía de que llevaba al joven hasta el extremo: Satisfecho con sentir la forma de sus manos marcadas en la cintura del otro, decisión que la espera era demasiada a pesar de ser poco tiempo del que disfrutaba la sumisión de Blackleg, eso le pasaba por encontrar esos lugares especiales en poco tiempo; ahora tenía en cuenta que sus juegos podrían ser más largos.

Se sorprendió de sí mismo a ser el quien liberara un grito de alivio más largo que oji-azul, y eso podría ser a culpa de que estaba cansado de gemir al son en que la madera de la cama se friccionaba; Ambos respiraron de forma audible, intercambiaron palabras; tales como _la maldita habilidad natural para manipularlo_, así como bromas oscuras que comentaba el peli-negro al _evaluar su resistencia_; La humedad en la entrada del rubio le daba una gran sensación que ayudaba a que el mismo también llegase al límite con ayuda de las generosas manos del médico, desprevenidamente al sentir como el cirujano se retiraba dejando su liberación dentro de él, la misma sustancia sobre su estómago le dejaron un poco enojado por permitir que su cuerpo quedase en tal desastre, pero el cansancio y el sueño estaban apoderándose de él; El peli-negro se levantó de rodillas y observo como el menor cedía ante el principal propósito, obligarle a caer dormido por gastar sus últimas fuerzas.

Pese a que el medico termino satisfecho, con lo que le quedaba percepción; uso su habilidad para recibir en su mano una toalla con la que procedió a limpiar al pronto-durmiente Sanji, quien solo necesito encontrar los labios del otro mientras encontraba una posición para descansar, quería que ambos quedasen acoplados para dormir juntos, sin embargo, tras liberarse del abrazo del menor ; volvió a vestir al cocinero (al igual que tomar sus ropas arrojadas lejos del colchón) y dejar que la cobija olvidada lo cubriera, Trafalgar abandono la habitación con el propósito de cumplir con su promesa, ah de admitir que el empeño y entrega de Blackleg le dejo una gran sonrisa de placer que no mostraría en público.

**++H++**

***Férula; **Recomendable que si no las conocen, son solo ver su imagen pueden reconocerlas; mucho más porque se usan para sostener los brazos rotos.

*** el par del marimo**; Sandai y Shusui son katanas malditas/endemoniadas, solo la de kuina es normal pero de generación legendaria.

_Que dolor, la última escena me fue lo más difícil, era lo culpable de atrasar la publicación del capítulo._

HALLCONEN 2014


End file.
